<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh Darkin Mine by Mombrine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384511">Oh Darkin Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mombrine/pseuds/Mombrine'>Mombrine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, its my fanfiction i get to choose how soft rhaast is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mombrine/pseuds/Mombrine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rework of the original 'Oh Darkin Mine'<br/>Kayn isn't sure how he should feel about Rhaast anymore, but neither is Rhaast. After a near death experience, they find themselves in the same boat of confession, and then things take a turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shieda Kayn/Rhaast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kayn stood atop a hill overlooking the valley where Khul stood. Khul wasn’t a big city, nor was it small, but it had its fair share of charms. He was on one knee, observing from afar. The sun hadn’t quite set yet, but once it did, he would strike. He needed to reap frequently to satiate Rhaast’s blood lust, otherwise he hemmed and hawed and complained Kayn’s ear off. Besides, it was excellent practice for him, and he wanted to impress Zed more than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you insist on waiting so long. I’m getting antsy.” Rhaast muttered, making Kayn smirk a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience, Rhaast. More shadows in the night for us to sneak through.” Rhaast sighed. Kayn did have a point, but he was growing restless and wanted to feel the blood of the poor unfortunate mortals that Kayn sought out to satiate him wetting his blade. Kayn stood slowly, using Rhaast to support him, before heading down towards the city’s edge. It wasn’t far, maybe a ten minute walk before the bounds of the city began to form around them. Small houses dotted the landscape, giving way to larger buildings and more prominent structures.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was getting into the more prominent part of the city, he slipped into the shadows and began to creep around, making sure as to not be seen. A walking shadow would be rather disconcerting, and he didn’t exactly want to rouse suspicions. Rhaast began to grow excited, thrilled at the aspect of getting a taste of the sweet blood he craved ever so much. Nighttime in Khul was much different from the daytime. The once busy market stalls were closed up, and bustling shops were barred down for the night. It was the perfect time for the shadow reaper and the darkin to claim the city streets as theirs. It was much like Zaun, really, plenty of scum roaming around, just begging to be purged from the underbelly of society.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kayn slunk through the shadows expertly, holding Rhaast tight to his body as he did so, very protective of him. He stepped into an alley to break from the monotony of shadow walking, and to scope out a good area to lie in wait. However, there were other things out and about besides criminals and the shadow reaper. His initial mistake had been stepping into the alley, and his next was not noticing the man approaching him from behind, wielding a crude, club-like weapon. When he turned away, the man made his way into the alley, having been following Kayn for an indiscernible amount of time, using magic to cloak his presence. It was very strong magic, especially for one of the best Shadows to not recognize he was there. Rhaast noticed, feeling a bit anxious. Why hadn’t Kayn said something? Surely he sensed the man. Was he just waiting to get the jump on him?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kayn, w-” Rhaast tried to warn him, but it was too late. The man reeled back, bringing the club down hard on Kayn’s head, close to his temple. Kayn staggered a bit, Rhaast watching, wide eyed. Kayn turned around, huffing a bit as he tried to recover from the initial blow. He was hit again, this time directly in the temple, making him lean against the alley wall, hard. He felt blinding pain rocketing through his skull as he was hit a third time, making him sink to his knees. His chest heaved a bit as he tried to gather himself, feeling warmth trickling down his face and forehead. He moved to stem the flow of blood with a shaking hand, wondering how all of this could have happened. The blood ran into his mouth, an iron taste flooding his senses, making everything that much worse. He felt terribly woozy, blood dripping into his non-corrupted eye now, leaving him squinting one of his eyes to try to prevent the stinging sensation that was now overwhelming his good eye. He was trying to sort himself out desperately, a million thoughts going through his head. How had this man caught him by surprise? Why did this have to happen to him, of all people? He was a Shadow, for fuck’s sake. Kayn came to the conclusion that he must have used some sort of powerful magic, but what kind?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally… I’ve been waiting so long for this moment…” The man began, watching Kayn with crazed eyes as the reaper shifted to grip at his scythe with both hands, more than ready to attempt to fight off the attacker, even if his grip was slicked because of the blood. Rhaast soaked it up greedily, enjoying Kayn’s blood more than any other he had ever had the pleasure of tasting. It was sweet, and wonderful, and he could never get enough. It almost made him high on ecstasy to taste it, but at a time like this, he wished he hadn’t, his worry overwhelming any enjoyment he would have had over the wonderful taste. It almost made him sick, especially knowing that Kayn was potentially at risk of losing this battle, even if it was with a common criminal with a powerful cloaking spell. He wished he could do more to help, cursing inwardly that he possessed no body. Why did he care so much all of a sudden? It bothered him, the thoughts swirling around in his mind more than strange. What was this emotion he was feeling? He wasn’t quite sure, but he didn’t know if he liked it or not.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I can finally wield the Blade of Millennia!” He cried excitedly, seeming much too joyous, almost as if he thought he would be able to handle the raw power that would course through his body and bring about his demise. Kayn slowly felt himself losing the battle of staying awake, his head throbbing with pain. The man laughed, gripping at Rhaast and yanking him away from Kayn, hard. He tried to keep a good grip on him, but the blood remaining on his hand made it just slippery enough that he couldn’t hold on.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, how he didn’t want Rhaast to go.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rh...aast…” He mumbled breathlessly, desperate to get back the darkin, reaching out for him pathetically. He had been stewing in his feelings for some time now, and realized that even if the darkin didn’t have any affections towards him, he certainly had some towards the darkin. He was drawn from his thoughts as a blinding pain tore through him, the man wielding Rhaast having sliced him open from shoulder to hip. He made a choked sound, panicking slightly as his hands trembled, unsure of what to do. His hands moved to his stomach, unsure of where else to place them, where else to attempt to stem the profuse bleeding. Rhaast's blade soaked up the blood eagerly, and he felt himself growing more worried at the heady feeling overcoming him. He shouldn't be enjoying the taste, the sensation of Kayn's blood, but here he was, swallowing it down as greedily as he could, as if he needed the life giving liquid more than anything. Kayn was suddenly overwhelmed by thousands of terrible thoughts. Rhaast would surely take the opportunity to take his body as his own, and it was like another blow to the head. It hurt to think that it would end like this, tears welling in his eyes as the thought overwhelmed him further.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Why did emotions have to be so damned complicated? As he lay there bleeding, and wondering what would become of him, the scythe that Rhaast inhabited glowed with a wretched black power. Rhaast wasted no time tearing into the man’s mind and ravaging him in both body and soul, the unworthy who dare touch him growing garish, monstrous features. Rigid plating snaked across his body as horns forced themselves from his skull, screams of agony fading into deep, dark laughter as the transformation finished, Rhaast winning without much of a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kayn looked to him with a concerned expression, wondering if all that inward affection had been for naught as he watched the darkin look him over, scythe in hand. Rhaast could simply swing the scythe once and end him, and it made his stomach turn to think about. He was finished, surely. His breathing was ragged and a bit frantic, which he tried to control to the best of his ability, feeling blood starting to pool in his mouth. He swallowed it, wanting to rid himself of it. He didn't want to seem weak in Rhaast's eyes, wanted to appear strong and unwilling to die, even if he was full of fear. Could Rhaast feel his thoughts now? Sense what he was feeling? If so, his guise wouldn't work. Rhaast, however, had thousands of other thoughts running through his head. Kayn could not die, at least, not by anyone’s hand but his own. He had to take Kayn when it was fair, not when he was at a disadvantage. The body he had stolen wouldn’t last him terribly long, but it might get them back to the temple, might get Kayn there. He needed to be strong, he needed to go down by his claws, not some shady fighter who used magic to overtake one of the strongest Shadows in existence. He lifted the bow up with a surprisingly gentle touch, but Kayn still winced as he was moved, making a little choking sound at the new wave of pain that crashed through him. He was shocked as he suddenly coughed up blood, indiscernible on his hand from any of the other blood that was smeared against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That made Rhaast feel a bit anxious, knowing that he needed to get a move on. The scythe that Rhaast had been holding was now carried haphazardly beneath Kayn as he started to run, holding him close to make sure he didn’t drop the reaper. He didn't dare try to walk among the shadows, not caring in the least who saw him. His main concern right now was making sure that Kayn got back to the temple alive and breathing. One could almost mistake it for him being worried, possibly even being emotional over the thought of losing him. Rhaast allowed himself no such thought, though, forcing himself to believe that it was only a matter of pride. Kayn had moved to put more pressure on the wound, trying to stem the bleeding, not that it would help. It was deep, and Kayn was almost positive he was going to die. He had never been this hurt before, and he felt like a damn fool. A surprise attack had done this to him, how embarrassing. Akali would surely be laughing at him over his grave. If he did survive, Zed would surely punish him severely. If, being the main concern at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhaast…” Kayn whispered, blood beginning to fill his mouth again. He frowned, swallowing to keep his mouth clear. “You have to… You have to take my body before…” he trailed off, a bit breathless, really, face twisting into one of concern as he coughed up more blood. He was terrified to die, and figured that maybe if Rhaast took his body, then he wouldn’t die entirely. His body would still be there, still exist, even if it was Rhaast’s vessel. Rhaast grimaced a bit, shaking his head briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>No. You will survive. I will not take you because of convenience.</b>
  <span> ” He growled lowly, starting to move faster. Kayn would not die. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. Rhaast raced over all terrain, reaching nearer and nearer to the temple, terrified he wouldn’t make it in time. If he didn’t… No. He didn’t even let himself consider the possibility that Kayn would perish. His fingertips were starting to crack, and Rhaast moved faster, almost frantically, trying to beat the ticking time bomb that was his body, He could finally see the mountain, and ran up the path as quickly as he possibly could. His horns began to crack and crumble as he finally reached the crest of the mountain. The temple was just a bit further, nestled in the ridge, surely he could make it. He had to get him there. He could see the sentries dropping from their usual posts in the trees above, worried for the young Shadow. One ran in the opposite direction, desperate to get to Zed and tell him what was happening. The others were too wary, even in their worry, too afraid of the darkin to come close, to help Kayn, even as his body crumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>You fools.</b>
  <span>” He spat, growling lowly. Everything was fading fast as he set down Kayn, then the scythe as his fingers dissipated. He just barely caught sight of Zed running, the impudent bastard. The rest of him finally crumbled away like Shuriman sand, and the world faded into darkness once more. He had given up possibly the only vessel he would have, and had had, in centuries, and he had no idea when he would see the outside world from that perspective again. All for a few morals. He cursed himself in his little prison of void. Kayn barely managed to hook an arm around Rhaast, drawing him as close as he could, not intending to let go of him without a fight. Rhaast’s senses were set alight, and he was relieved to be torn from the monotony of the void. Kayn didn’t want to let him go, especially now. He was tearing up again, his breaths short and sharp as he fought back his tears. He would never see Rhaast again, he was dying, and it hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Rhaast…” He managed, voice trembling from the effort it took to not cry. He wanted to say, ‘I love you.’, but he couldn’t force himself to make the words come out. It didn’t matter now. It was getting hard to breathe, and to stay awake. He slowly faded into the darkness, and the last thing he heard was someone shouting his name. However, the world seemed to continue on without him, even as he drifted into unconsciousness, his grip slackening on the staff. Rhaast felt panic rise in him, and he was sure that it was for the fact that he was losing the only potential vessel that would keep him sustained for millennia, even if it was for other reasons that Rhaast did not yet know. Rhaast was taken from his lazy grip with a thick cloth in hand, tearing the warm light of Kayn away and letting cold darkness reign once more, and all he could do was stew in his thoughts. He much preferred Kayn’s mind, his silence was better than the void. How Rhaast hated the void. Zed finally arrived at his side, crouching down, taking in a sharp breath.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kayn! Stay awake!” He demanded, but it was much too late for that, Kayn having already succumbed to the warm darkness. “Quickly! Get him inside!” He shouted to a sentry, two coming from inside with a cot-like stretcher. Three others helped to load him on as carefully and painlessly as possible, trying to hurry him inside as the two carrying him rushed as fast as they could without dropping him. He would ache later for certain, if he lived through this. As soon as they entered the temple, Kayn was rushed to a medical room, and laid directly on the table, stretcher and all. Medics rushed into play, working desperately to save his life. Blood covered almost every inch of him now, every inch of the medics, but they dared not wipe it off, too concerned with saving him. They closed the wound after hours of grueling surgery to make sure that his vital organs weren’t harmed, wrapping him tightly in bandages to protect the now closed wound. Zed paced out in the hall, hands behind his back. Akali watched from afar, wondering if there was anything she could possibly do besides stand guard over the scythe that was now bound in cloth to prevent any accidental touching. She had rushed to Kayn’s side earlier, only to be pushed away as he was carried into the medical room. So, she had been given babysitting duty over a darkin weapon that could kill all of them if he so chose. Great.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Zed, you’ve gotta-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me what I’ve ‘gotta’ so. You shut your mouth and do as you’re told.” He snapped angrily, continuing his pacing as his shadows moved to comfort him, hoping to at least help a bit. Akali didn’t take any offense, knowing he was worried, and knowing he didn’t really mean it. She was worried for Kayn, too, as much as it killed her to admit it. If he survived this, though, she was going to kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, whatever.” She huffed, looking to Rhaast with a bit of unease. It worried her that his eye was closed, as it always seemed to be open when Kayn was holding him. Was he sleeping? Plotting? Formulating another plan to try to kill Kayn again? She was unsure, and it made her nervous. Eventually, a medic came from the room, covered in blood and looking grim. Zed glanced over, narrowing his eyes beneath his mask, almost as if he would kill someone if he got bad news.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it.” Zed demanded lowly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We managed to close the wound, Master. He isn’t looking very good as of right now. We aren’t sure he’ll even make it through the night.” The medic whispered the last part, looking away upsetly. Akali’s face paled at the news, looking to Rhaast more fearfully than before. He had never tried to kill Kayn directly before, so what was so much different now?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you done absolutely everything you can? Every single thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Master. He’s been closed up, bandaged, we haven’t cleaned him, though, it isn’t our main concern right now. We want to keep him alive as much as you want him to stay alive. All we can do now is wait and hope that everything we’ve done will prove enough to keep him going.” The medic sounded upset as he spoke, trying not to look Zed in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Move aside.” Zed snapped, and the medic obeyed with a little bow. He followed Zed back inside, Kayn laying on the table, covered in blood and pale. It wasn’t a pretty sight, and he was terribly confused as to what was even happening. Why had the darkin helped Kayn get back here if he wanted his body so much that he would attempt to ruin the very vessel he wanted for it? Why didn’t he just take it? Was the darkin growing soft? He wasn’t sure, but the sight of Kayn laying there did little to ease his worries. He looked so sick, and he had a fever now. That was never good. They had given him all the medicine and help they could, pouring their everything into keeping the boy alive.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now all they could do was sit, wait, and hope.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kayn’s fever refused to relent, harsh and unforgiving as it ravaged his body. He was burning hot to the touch, and medics did everything they could to keep him cool. He always had a wet rag beneath his neck and over his forehead, trying to lower his temperature. Medics were with him day and night to observe his condition, desperate to keep him alive. Zed was as worried as ever, which Kayn would have found amusing if he wasn’t unconscious and barely clinging to life. It was as if the world wanted to test him for everything he was worth, to see if he was really worthy, really strong enough to wield the darkin blade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A guard stood by constantly, waiting for any news to go and tell Zed, anything about his condition improving, and to keep him safe from anyone who was so bold as to finish what Rhaast started. Mostly, it was to keep Rhaast and any cohorts out, especially the weak willed that would be willing to touch the scythe. Akali had been on babysitting duty so far, keeping an eye on the unmoving darkin. She was still uneasy, and didn’t enjoy the fact that she had to be so damn close to it. She still wasn’t allowed to see Kayn, as he was still on the precipice of death, which was why she wanted to see him so desperately. Her adoptive brother was dying, and there was nothing she could do to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The medics taking care of Kayn changed his bandages every few days, making sure that the wound stayed clean and that he didn’t develop an infection. They were also trying to keep down his fever, which, luckily, wasn’t a sign of infection. It had almost been as if Rhaast had been meticulously clean when he had struck Kayn down. Kayn somehow managed to fight through the fever, waking fully about two and a half weeks later, yet the fever still persisted. Before that he had been in and out, eating and drinking only when necessary, and he remembered none of it. It merely felt like hours to him, and his first thoughts were of Rhaast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where was he? Was he safe? Had Zed sent him away? He hoped not. He was in pain and confused, but wanted nothing more than to see Rhaast and to thank him, to tell him how he really felt. He realized now that he was too fragile to keep his secrets any longer, lest he didn’t pull through after all. He hadn’t even been able to form the words to tell him when he should have, and thanking him had been the best he could manage. He wanted to confess right then, but it didn’t feel right, not then. He didn’t open his eyes yet, feeling much too tired to do so. He opened his mouth, taking in a short, shallow breath before he spoke lowly, voice gravelly from disuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s… Rhaast…?” He managed weakly, almost coughing at having to take a deeper breath, clearing his throat weakly. The guard and medics perked up instantly, the guard scrambling out of the room as a medic offered him water, his head tipped up and the glass brought to his lips. He swallowed it down greedily, panting a bit when he was finished as he tried to get used to taking deep breaths again. He was bombarded with all sorts of questions about how he was feeling as his eyes were checked, making him squint against the light in the room. Even if it was dim, it was still different than the darkness he had been used to. Down the hall, Kayn could hear the guard shouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Zed! Master Zed, he’s awake!” Great, now Zed would be coming to bombard him with questions he wasn’t ready to answer. Kayn sighed weakly, turning his head this way and that to see if Rhaast was in the room. He frowned a bit where there was no sign of him, feeling a bit anxious. What if Zed really did send him away? What would he do? He wondered if he should try to sit up, bringing his hands towards his face to rub it, then freezing. His hands were covered in a rusty colored sheen, obviously his own blood. His eyes widened in shock as he just sat and stared, swallowing hard. Every noise around him melted away as it really sank in that he was alive. How he had survived, was a miracle, and all Rhaast’s doing. Zed rushed in, the medics all looking up and staring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he able to be without you all?” He asked seriously. The medics nodded, taking the hint and leaving the room. Zed shut the door behind them, pulling up a seat to his bedside. “Kayn, I need you to tell me everything that happened.” He said in a hushed tone, needing to know what happened that night. He was brought right back to the question of why Rhaast had saved him. The situation just wasn’t making any sense to him. He was all but gutted by the weapon that the darkin inhabited, so why save what you were trying to kill? Where had he gotten the body? Rhaast had seemed so frantic to get him here. Was he growing weak for Kayn, or what is a ploy to get to the boy easier? There were too many confusing factors. Then again, there always was when it came to Kayn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is Rhaast?” He asked again, more insistent this time. He propped himself up on his elbow, struggling to sit up on his own. He finally pulled himself up, chest heaving from the effort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kayn, you need to lie down.” Zed said firmly, afraid to touch him to push him back down. Kayn didn’t listen, however. His breaths came short and sharp as pain crashed through him, but he needed Rhaast desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to see him…” He panted, trembling with the effort it took to not seem pained. Everything hurt, every part of his body, especially his head and torso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- Master Zed, forgive me. I was taken by surprise…” He whispered. “Some magic to shield the man from my perception was used. He came and-” He trailed off for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. “He took this, this club. He came up behind me and hit me, and that was that.” He gestured with his hands to describe the weapon, struggling to stay sitting up as he did so. “He hit me a few times, I fell, and then-” He shuddered a bit at the thought of what had happened next, anxiety rising in him. “The man took Rhaast and sliced me open.” He whispered the last part with some hint of a tremble in his voice. “I thought I was going to die, Master Zed…” His voice broke slightly as tears pricked at his eyes. “Please, bring me Rhaast.” He begged, looking to him with teary eyes. Zed had listened patiently, concerned about Kayn. What was he to do to comfort the boy? He was never good with emotions, hardly able to handle his own at times. Was he to listen and bring him Rhaast?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rhaast carried you here… This explains much of the situation. Lie down, Kayn. I will… return with your weapon.” He assured, careful with his words. He didn’t fully trust Rhaast yet. What if this was just another ploy to weaken the boy’s mind? He stood, sighing a bit as he moved to leave the room. He made his way through the temple towards where Akali was babysitting Rhaast. He found her with her head lulled back, obviously dozing. He was less than pleased at the sight, stepping up to be right in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akali.” She snapped to attention, scrambling to stand up, as if she hadn’t been caught slacking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” She asked, trying to appear alert and focused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s time for you to relinquish the scythe.” He sighed, moving towards Rhaast to get him. Akali cut him off, standing between him and the weapon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just give him back Rhaast! He tried to kill Kayn!” She protested, looking terrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know the full story, nor do you have the final say.” He snapped, pushing Akali aside and gripping the cloth wrapped handle of the scythe. Akali watched in distaste, grumbling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I was allowed to know…” She muttered as he left, arms crossed over her chest as she pouted. She wished she could be involved in what was happening, concerned for Kayn. Zed walked back through the temple, finding Kayn staring down at his hands in his lap, clearly contemplating everything that had occurred. He sighed as he stepped in, moving to his bedside. Kayn looked up, eyes lighting up as he laid them on Rhaast. He reached for the darkin, Zed holding him just out of reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, and don’t forget your meditation, Kayn. Don’t let him win.” He reminded sternly, finally letting him take Rhaast. He left after ensuring he was settled in and would be alright, deciding  that Kayn needed some alone time with Rhaast so they could sort themselves out. Kayn couldn’t bring himself to move from his sitting position after Zed left, so relieved to see Rhaast that he almost got sick. The darkin’s eye was closed currently, as if he were simply sleeping, but Kayn knew better. He must have been so lonely with his own thoughts in the nothingness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhaast had actually been mulling things over for quite a while. He had searched through himself in order to find out why he had felt the way he had. He decided that he liked what he had with Kayn, liked being with Kayn, feeling his presence, being in his mind. He didn’t want to take Kayn anymore, not after what had happened. He wanted to keep Kayn safe and protected. He cared, and it hurt, but he did. He had forced himself to come to terms with the fact that Kayn was likely going to die, or at least never wake up, never be able to touch him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zed would probably order him to be hidden away. In fact, that was probably why he had been alone for so long. It felt like forever, especially without Kayn. Kayn shakily hunched forward to pull the cloth away, working through the blinding pain to get back at Rhaast, finally able to lay his hand on the staff of the scythe. Rhaast’s eye opened, flicking to Kayn instantly. The darkin was flooded with relief, as was the shadow reaper, who sighed at the familiar presence in his mind. He realized that he wouldn’t need to say anything at all for Rhaast to know how he felt now, all he had to do was wait for a response. The benefits and downfalls of having someone else in your head, he supposed. Yet, he wanted to say it out loud, wanted to admit how he felt so that he could get it off his chest sooner rather than later, face the rejection now, as Rhaast would surely be laughing at him for days to come. He let himself lay back finally, cradling the scythe as he tried to relax. He spoke in his mind, not having the energy to speak aloud. Besides, his voice was much too gravelly, he didn’t want to sound weak in front of Rhaast, not again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I hadn’t wanted you to take my body so that you would win, I was afraid to die, Rhaast. I had wanted you to take my body so that… so that I wouldn’t really die, I suppose.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He always thought about what would happen if he lost. It seemed unpleasant to think about, being without Rhaast. Although, he wondered if it was much like their shared mind space, or whether he would simply be caught in an endless void between existences. Rhaast sensed his wondering, and spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>When I take a body, their soul gets caught in the same void I myself am trapped in, but not with me, until their body is unusable. Then, they disappear into oblivion. There is no afterlife for those I use as vessels. While I kill and bathe in blood, those I reap have a normal death. Picking a vessel is… hard. I’m not sure I want you to follow that path any longer. I’ve had nothing but time to think in the void, and it has… brought some things to the forefront.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He said, clearly struggling with his words. Kayn swallowed hard, a million things racing through his mind, none of which he could settle on. He thought for a moment, then spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did you save me, then? You could’ve just let me die. You could’ve just taken me then, even if it was unfair. What would’ve happened if I had died?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His voice trembled, as if he were speaking aloud. He felt so stupid like this, tears welling in his eyes as he squeezed them shut. He took a deep breath, then another, then continued as tears spilled down his cheeks. His grip on Rhaast tightened as the darkin’s gaze shifted to one of concern, unsure of how to comfort Kayn in the intimate moment they were currently sharing. Rhaast knew what Kayn was about to say, but said nothing, not wanting to interrupt until it was his turn to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m terrified to die. I’m terrified even more by the thought of losing you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He paused again, bracing himself mentally for the laughing that was sure to come, fortifying his mental block that kept Rhaast out. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And I love you, Rhaast. I realized it much too late to even think about how to tell you. All I could do was thank you, and I was so afraid it would be the last thing I would say to you…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His voice seemed to break multiple times, his stomach twisting as he waited for the inevitable taunting, hugging the scythe closer to himself regardless. But the laughing never came, Rhaast remaining quiet, as he was unsure of how exactly to respond to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>I did some thinking of my own. I like this, Kayn. I like what we have, this… symbiosis, of sorts. I want to stay with you, maybe tempt people into touching my handle so I can take their bodies and be with you, out there. I don’t know what love feels like, but I think I love you too, Kayn. I don’t want to lose you, and you scared me. That scared me… I was terrified I was going to lose you to some weak fool, and I had to run back. I wanted to do more, but the time with that body wouldn’t last…</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Kayn felt a stupid smile cross his face, laughing weakly as he moved to nuzzle the staff, keeping him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He cried, taking sniffly breaths as he calmed himself down, Rhaast sighing softly. Kayn was still too weak to fully enter the shared space between them in their bond, but Rhaast was just fine with talking for now. It felt warm again, and he could see the world, and that was good enough for the moment. He had looked away, looking back around to see Kayn, frowning internally as he strained his eye to see the bandages better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Kayn, did you sit up?</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, why?” He replied aloud, looking down towards where Rhaast was looking. Not only was his whole body still covered in blood, but the bandages were blooming with red, his eyes widening a bit. “Oh no… Why do these things keep happening?” He whispered, a bit distraught. He would have to get up and find someone, but he was still weak from the fever. He almost regretted Zed giving him his alone time with Rhaast. Almost. “You aren’t going to like this at all.” He mumbled to Rhaast, shifting to sit up again. A pained noise escaped him involuntarily as he took Rhaast and set him upright, using the weapon to stand properly. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body, the fever refusing to break, even now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Careful, idiot!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Rhaast hissed, watching him with more concern than he ever had before, wishing now, more than ever, that he had a body to help with. Kayn huffed weakly as he used Rhaast for support, having to stand there for a moment to be sure he wouldn’t fall. Okay, he was up, now all he had to do was find someone, and not let them touch Rhaast. Great. He ventured forth, hoping that a guard was on their way back. It would be easiest that way, and hopefully he wouldn’t pass out beforehand. Rhaast’s gaze grew increasingly worried, pupil thin as he looked from the bandages, to Kayn’s face, to the door, flitting around as he wished someone would just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Kayn, go easy.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He demanded, pushing some of his power through their bond to help him walk. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>Zed’s a damn fool for not having someone come back and watch you, but then again, when isn’t he?</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he thought anything was wrong.” He managed, gasping a bit between his words. He leaned on the wall, then Rhaast, the wall, Rhaast. “He wanted me to have some privacy with you.” He gasped, having to stop, grip tightening on the staff as a wave of pain flowed through him, breathing sharp and shaky as he tried to steady himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Kayn!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Rhaast cried, distressed all over again. Rhaast wished he could go get help, shout for someone, anything in that moment. As Kayn sank to his knees, he put a hand over the bandages, blood soaking onto his hand. He couldn’t bring himself to call for help as he sat back on his heels, couldn’t even begin to believe that he could shout loud enough for someone to hear. Then it hit him. He knew someone who would come when called wherever they were, and it didn’t matter how far or near. They seemed to just sense when someone needed them, and he needed them now, more than ever. He took a deep breath, so deep that it burned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AKALI!” He cried, losing his breath almost instantly. His vision was growing blurry, and he tightened his grip on Rhaast further, shaking slightly. Rhaast felt sick again, watching him anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Kayn-</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let them take you this time, I promise.” He huffed, looking up at him with a half-hearted smile, trying to reassure the darkin desperately, even if he was fighting to stay awake as his chest heaved with effort. It made Rhaast’s heart hurt to see him like that, something that he definitely wasn’t used to yet. He simply pushed power to Kayn, trying to help him stay awake as they waited for Akali, pulling his mind to think of other things. A warm touch from a clawed hand, a gentle lift as he pulled the boy into his arms and embraced him gently. Kayn found himself eased by the thoughts, which relieved Rhaast slightly. Now all he could do was wait for Akali, and pray that she was on her way.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akali paused what she was doing, looking up and glancing around. Something felt wrong, but she couldn’t quite place it. She stood, moving to exit the room she had been in, heading towards where Kayn was situated. She felt as if it had something to do with him, for some God forsaken reason. Then she heard it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AKALI!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She began to run towards the source of the shout, knowing it was Kayn. She rushed upon the scene, her eyes widening in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kayn!” She called, skidding to a stop and crouching beside him, fear and worry flashing through her eyes. Kayn was so relieved to see her that he could’ve cried. Akali looked him over, things not looking too great for him. “Why does this shit always happen to you?” She asked, an annoyed tone in her voice. “Can you keep a hold on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and keep it from touching me?” She asked, whistling for a medic as she readied to lift him up carefully, regardless of the answer. Rhaast spoke up, voice as calm as he could manage so as to soothe Kayn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>I won’t take her body if she bumps into my handle, I’m not interested in her.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Rhaast sighed, deciding he was just going to have to get used to being called an ‘it’ and a ‘that’. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>If she has to, she can touch me. Otherwise I would prefer she didn’t. Regardless, I’m not going to take her.</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said if you have to, you can touch him. Just please don’t unless it’s absolutely necessary or an accident.” He managed. “He won’t take you.” He promised, swallowing hard. He glanced to Rhaast, and noticed that there were still traces of blood on his handle, as if he had avoided soaking up his blood. He frowned, wondering why he would have done that. He was normally so eager for a taste of Kayn’s blood, so why not take what he could get? “They didn’t even bother to clean you?” He mumbled, unsure of why he even asked when he knew the answer, trying to distract himself and keep himself awake. They were terrified of him. Terrified of what he had done, supposedly, to Kayn. They were terrified of what he could do. Akali shifted to take his arm and sling it over her shoulders, trying to be as careful as physically possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. One, two three.” She stood on three, Kayn crying out softly at the suddenness. Akali winced, as did Rhaast internally. “Sorry…” She mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Tell her to be careful.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Rhaast all but growled, venom in his tone. How he wished he could help Kayn, just scoop him up and carry him back to where he needed to be, seek someone out to help him. He was furious, and decided that getting a vessel was top priority now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine.” He choked out, grimacing. “Let’s just, get back to the medical wing.” He huffed, trying not to get sick. He felt his stomach twisting from the pain, swallowing hard. Rhaast spoke up, worry laced in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Much too afraid to touch me to clean me, much less bring me to your bedside. Besides, I’m under suspicion of causing your injury.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He paused as it really sank in that he was the cause of Kayn’s near death experience. He frowned internally, going dead silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rhaast?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He asked internally, worried about his sudden silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>It’s my fault all this happened.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He finally whispered, voice low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No it isn’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He winced again, shifting just wrong as he and Akali hobbled along towards the medical wing. He spoke aloud now, not caring if Akali heard. “I’ll clean you as soon as I can, I promise.” He whispered, pressing his forehead to the staff in as close to a kiss as he dared to get, at least with Akali watching. She looked puzzled, wondering what he was doing. She frowned, everything clicking into place at once, making her sigh aloud. Medics made their way towards them as Akali got him back to his room and onto the bed. He leaned on Rhaast again as he got up onto the bed, breathing heavily. He clung to the scythe, he would be damned if anyone tried to take him away again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gotta be more careful.” Akali muttered, leaning down to whisper the next part, staying well out of the way of the medics. “Zed was actually worried, you could tell. His whole aura felt funny, and sometimes, you could see the shadows clinging to him like they wanted to comfort him.” She winked at him. “See ya around! You owe me some sparring when you’re better!” And with that, Akali was gone, and he was left to be scolded by the medics about how he should be being more careful. The process of changing the bandages was long and arduous, having to move this way and that, especially with Kayn still holding Rhaast, who he absolutely refused to out down, and Rhaast was thankful for it, even if the medics had to work around him. He would rather worry in the warmth of Kayn’s mind than worry in the cold darkness of the void. When the medics had gotten close to finishing, closing him up again and making sure everything was clean, it was apparent that Zed had been standing in the doorway for quite a while. He kept Akali’s words in mind, watching him forlornly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… what’s my punishment for not only getting caught by surprise, but for this, too?” He asked, suddenly aware that his voice was still scratchy. He wondered how many other things he had failed to perceive in his fevered state. “How long have I had the fever?” He added gently, wondering if Zed would skirt around his questions. Zed hushed one of the medics that was about to speak up, having raised his hand in a cue to be silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will speak to him once you’re all finished and gone.” He reprimanded, the room falling into silence as the medics hurried their work, sure to be careful regardless. This left Kayn time to mull over his thoughts in silence, trying to think of any other questions he had, but found himself coming up empty handed. The medics all left with a bow to Zed, slipping from the room without a word. Zed finally stepped forward, pausing for a moment before speaking. What was he to do with Kayn? He wasn’t sure he deserved to be punished, as he didn’t simply make mistakes. He decided a more cautionary approach was necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been passed out and feverish for two and a half weeks now. You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch and go up until recently, after you awoke. As for your punishment, you won’t be assigned any missions or be allowed to leave the temple for six months </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’ve healed.” Zed was worried that whoever had done this had friends who would surely be looking for the young shadow reaper, and certainly looking to finish the job they had started. With their luck, the magic was potent enough to deflect the attention of the sentries, which would pose a problem for certain. He wanted to come up with a plan and keep Kayn safe, and this seemed like the best course of action to buy him some time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Master Zed-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No buts, my decision is final. Your re-opening of your wound was at the negligence of your guard for not returning to his post outside the room, and he’s being punished accordingly. Now rest, Kayn.” He awaited any further questions, willing to answer them for once.Kayn sat in silence for a moment, trying to absorb everything as best he could. He was relieved that at least his punishment wasn’t nearly as bad as he had assumed it was going to be. In fact, it was only a punishment in the sense that he would be bored out of his mind for the longest time. It would take him a long time to heal, though, and he wondered to himself exactly how long it would actually take. Surely he would get restless, and the idea made him cringe internally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did they give you an estimate of when I would be fully healed? Or at least healed enough to move around on my own?” He asked softly, frowning. “And when will I be able to clean all this blood off of Rhaast and myself?” He added, looking to his hands again. Oh, how he wished Rhaast had a physical form that would last, and could help him with all of this. He wanted help with healing, help with menial things like washing and braiding his hair, help with comfort. “I apologize again, Master Zed. I suppose I’m not as good a Shadow as I once was.” He found his mind wandering to his wound again, of the scar that was sure to be absolutely awful. Would it be a constant reminder to Rhaast? He didn’t want the darkin to feel like it was his fault. He couldn’t have done anything, even if he had wanted to. He had been just as shocked as Kayn, and hadn’t taken the very first opportunity to overtake the man’s body, even though he should have. Regardless, it still wasn’t his fault, and it certainly couldn’t be helped now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, they didn’t.” Zed finally spoke. “I assume maybe a month or two. When you aren’t at constant threat of opening your wound, you’ll be able to bathe yourself and Rhaast. That should be about a day or two more. If you’d like, it can be arranged for someone else to clean you.” Rhaast growled lowly in Kayn’s mind, obviously not liking that idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>No. Nobody else should be touching you.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He rumbled lowly, certainly possessive. He was jealous, and he wanted Kayn all to himself. It made a slight smile play on Kayn’s lips, barely noticeable to Zed, who decided to ignore it and continue. “Presences being concealed by magic is not something you’ll come across often outside of shadow manipulation. The usage of other means that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> cannot notice is troubling, and not your fault. I have others looking into the matter textually.” Zed finished, looking between Kayn and the scythe. Zed wondered what was going on between the two mentally, as he often did, wondering about what conversation they were having internally. Kayn nodded a bit, humming softly in understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your time, Master. I appreciate it.” He trailed off, keeping Rhaast close to his body. Zed finally left, and a new guard took up post outside. Finally Kayn had time to think things over, and he had an </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful</span>
  </em>
  <span> lot to think about. Rhaast cared about him, genuinely cared. It made his heart sing with joy, and he was sure Rhaast could feel it, as silly as it was. He also had to think about how the man had cloaked himself so well, how he hadn’t noticed someone sneaking up on him. Finally, Kayn laid back, sighing weakly before he spoke, mind wandering to their earlier conversation. “Rhaast, I want you to know that this isn't your fault. Not one bit. I don’t want you thinking that it is, either.” He added the last part as firmly as he could manage, still sounding exhausted. Rhaast sighed, speaking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>No, but I wish there was something I could have done to prevent what happened. I feel partially at fault for not being able to prevent it in the first place… Let’s not discuss this now though, Kayn. You need to rest. You need to heal. Besides, you sound absolutely dreadful and need to sleep.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Kayn chuckled a bit at his odd way of soothing, shifting to lay on his side and cuddle the scythe close. Rhaast grumbled internally, wishing that he could give him a soothing touch, a kiss on the cheek, something to let him know how much he truly cared. It was absolutely infuriating, this prison of his, and now he wanted out for all the right reasons.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kayn had so much healing to do, and so much time to waste. He passed the time talking with Rhaast, visiting with Akali, and all sorts of things like that. Although, Akali mostly came to bug him to make sure he healed faster so that she could beat him up for getting hurt in the first place. She also wanted to make sure that Rhaast didn’t try anything funny, as she was still worried he was still scheming, yet her worry had diminished when she had seen Kayn press his forehead against Rhaast like that. What had that been about? Should she tell Zed? She decided to keep it to herself for now, finding herself wondering what was truly going on. It was apparent to her, of course, that Kayn was in love with Rhaast, but was Rhaast actually in love with Kayn? Was it a ploy to actually get at Kayn and take over his body to finish the job he had secretly started? She sighed, growing ever annoyed at the swirling thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I heard you’re well enough to finally take a bath. Don’t let me keep you waiting.” She patted his arm, pausing as she finally mustered up the courage to speak up. “Hey, so, I saw when I was helping you that you put your forehead on Rhaast.” She paused briefly. “You love him, don’t you.” Kayn felt an anxiety rise in him, unsure of what he was to say. How would Rhaast respond? He found himself looking to Rhaast for guidance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What should I tell her?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He asked a bit desperately, Rhaast staying quiet for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>It’s your choice of what you tell her. I won’t stop you, but be careful when you choose your words.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He warned softly, mostly worried that Akali was going to tell Zed everything that Kayn was about to share with her. Kayn took a long pause, finally speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do…” He whispered, looking down and away from her, too nervous to keep eye contact, or look at her at all, for that matter. He felt like he would be judged harshly for how he felt towards Rhaast, sure that Akali would think he was an absolute fool. He fidgeted with his hands in his lap, looking down to them as he did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did Rhaast actually hurt you?” She asked instead, putting a hand on his arm. “Nobody’s told me anything. I need to know. You’re my brother, I worry about you.” She looked to him with a concerned expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he didn’t. A man cloaked with magic did. It was so odd…” He recounted the story, Akali listening intently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that clears up an awful lot.” She muttered, sighing. “Look, I’m not gonna tell Zed, alright? I don’t want him up in your business any more than you do. I just want you to be careful, okay? Both of you…” She mumbled, standing up and stretching. “Well, the bath is all yours. Saw Zed clearing everyone out and posting a ton of guards there. Give and take, right?” She chuckled, waving before she left. “Stay safe you two.” Kayn found himself smiling widely, sighing as he used Rhaast to help support himself when he got up. He had someone to trust now with his secret, and Rhaast was secretly happy for him as well. He knew it must be hard for Kayn to keep everything to himself all the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Go slow. We have nowhere to be.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Rhaast reminded, keeping his voice gentle for Kayn. He had long since come to terms with the fact that he was soft for the reaper, so he was more inclined to show it now. Kayn made his way towards the baths, passing the guards and entering, the doors shutting firmly behind himself. Another two weeks had passed, and before this he had been assisted with getting a majority of the blood off of him. Rhaast had complained the whole time, but Kayn was grateful to not be covered in it anymore. He stripped down, removing the bandages gently. He examined the wound as he held Rhaast in the crook of his elbow, humming weakly at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least it isn’t terrible anymore. All closed and healing nicely. It’s been about a month now, almost.” He reminded, Rhaast sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>I’m just glad you’re alright. Come now, Kayn. You need to clean yourself.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Rhaast urged. Kayn nodded a bit, slipping into the warm water with a sigh. He took a small cloth he had brought with him and soaked it in the water, moving to clean Rhaast’s staff. Rhaast hummed in appreciation, sighing quietly at the warmth. It was nothing compared to the warmth of Kayn, but it was nice. He had been extremely grateful that Kayn had been so possessive, thankful that he could see the world all the time now, instead of in little bouts of dark and light. Kayn was his eyes to the world, and he adored him all the more for it. Rhaast couldn’t help but find himself admiring Kayn’s body, his mind wandering to unsavory thoughts, some of which were marking Kayn, and others of dominating him and making sure that the shadow reaper knew that he belonged to him. Kayn sighed as he waded into the warm water, bringing Rhaast with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Thank you, Kayn.</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He hummed, moving to unbraid his hair, letting it flow down his back. Rhaast realized just then how truly handsome Kayn was, and wondered how he hadn’t noticed sooner. Maybe it had been because he was too wrapped up in trying to take his body, but it didn’t matter. Now he wanted to take his body in other ways, and he would damn well have it one way or another. Kayn dipped below the water to wet his hair, resurfacing with a little sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Kayn?</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Rhaast broke their silence, eager to speak now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Rhaast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>I can’t wait to have a body so I can properly mark you.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He whispered, the slightest hint of a growl lacing the longing in his voice. Kayn was a bit surprised at the bold statement, but then again, he wasn’t. He hummed a bit, a smile creeping onto his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In due time, oh darkin mine.” He purred, focusing on getting himself clean after that. Rhaast found himself enjoying the little pet name, more than satisfied with himself. Kayn was relieved to be clean, sighing as he dried off, leaving his hair loose as he made his way towards his room, finally being permitted to be alone since he had healed enough to not be in constant danger. He opened the door, sliding it shut behind himself with a happy sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad to be able to sleep in my own bed.” He mumbled, looking to Rhaast with a little smile. “Don’t worry, you won’t be propped up beside the bed anymore.” He promised. He pulled back his covers, dropping the towel he had been wrapped in, and slid into the bed. He pulled Rhaast close, his blade facing away from Kayn as the boy snuggled close. “Good night, Rhaast.” He mumbled softly, voice already beginning to trail off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Good night. Sleep well, my little shadow reaper.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He hummed, smiling inwardly. Rhaast was comforted by the fact that Kayn would live. There was such a ridiculously low chance of him dying now, and he could rest easy knowing that it wouldn’t be by his blade. He was also comforted by the closeness they now shared, agreeing silently that the bond of their minds just didn’t feel quite like enough anymore. He paused thoughtfully, trying to think of what he was to do now while Kayn slept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally he mulled over his thoughts in the darkness, but now that he was laying beside Kayn, he felt a bit restless. It then clicked to him that he could delve into Kayn’s dreams and keep him company, and he would have a more corporeal form in their shared mind space. He was currently able to control a bit more of what happened in their mind scape, and he found himself taking form in the neutral area that was Kayn’s room, or what looked to be Kayn’s room, anyways. Kayn found himself a bit surprised to be there, blinking a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rhaast?” He asked a bit incredulously, seeing the Darkin standing in the doorway with a little smile etched into his features. He stepped in, moving over to Kayn, wasting no time in scooping him up and spinning him around with a deep chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Don’t get too excited now.</b>
  <span>” He hummed, nuzzling the shadow reaper with a deep purr. Kayn threw his arms around Rhaast’s neck, pressing close and squeezing him tight. He was tearing up a bit, but forced himself to not cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it. It’s so nice to hold you.” He mumbled weakly, too wrapped up in paying attention to Rhaast to think of anything else. His protective defenses and walls he kept up to prevent Rhaast from taking over fell slightly, and Rhaast felt it, but made no attempt to take advantage of him, especially not in his vulnerable state. He had long abandoned any thoughts of consuming the shadow reaper’s soul, content to simply have him for how he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I know…</b>
  <span>” Rhaast sighed, holding Kayn a bit closer. “</span>
  <b>Are you tired? Would you like to just rest?</b>
  <span>” He offered, rubbing Kayn’s back in an attempt to soothe the boy, who was now crying.He just couldn’t help it, unable to stop the raw emotion that accompanied his love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please…” He managed, content to cuddle with the darkin and take any time he possibly could with Rhaast. Rhaast hummed, moving them to the bed. He gently laid down Kayn, scooting in behind him and pulling him close. He nuzzled Kayn’s shoulder, the boy sniffling a bit as he calmed down, wiping his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>You know, Kayn, I know that I haven’t said it but once, but I love you, more than I can put into words. It’s… hard, for me to articulate how I feel. I feel like my words don’t mean enough for you. I want you to know how much I truly care, but I feel like it’s hard for me to get my point across sometimes…</b>
  <span>” He admitted, Kayn waiting a moment to respond. He didn’t want to take too long and risk seeming rude, but he had so many thoughts that wanted to spew forth at one time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Rhaast. I know that you care about me, so much. You don’t have to feel like you always need to say it. Your actions and words are more than enough, even if it isn’t you saying that you love me, alright?” He promised, gently placing a hand over Rhaast's and squeezing. The darkin felt relieved, enjoying the small movement of affirmation. He sighed softly, nuzzling against Kayn’s shoulder gently, leaving a little kiss there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Sleep, Kayn. We can converse all you like in your dreams from now on.</b>
  <span>” He promised, pulling the boy a bit closer, glad that he wasn’t scarred in this plane of existence. Kayn grumbled a bit, but settled down regardless, slowly drifting off, the dream dissolving to leave Rhaast to actually sleep for once. It was nice.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW in this chapter. Skip if you don't like.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kayn found himself sleeping a bit more often since he began healing, wanting to see Rhaast more than he could ever admit to any other living being besides the darkin. He also found himself able to enter their shared mind palace when he meditated, doing exactly that currently, letting himself take form in his mind. It was still rather exhausting, but always very worth it to see Rhaast. Besides, when he slept he would see Rhaast yet again, so it didn’t matter to him one way or the other. He needed the rest anyways to heal faster, so he was killing two birds with one stone. They had been spending an awful lot of time together, the both of them unsure as to what else to do to pass the time. In his mind, Kayn wasn’t scarred or marred by the flesh of the darkin, just himself in his entirety. He slowly began to visualize his room, ‘opening’ his eyes to find that Rhaast was standing before him, arms crossed with a knowing smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Hello, little one.</b>
  <span>” Rhaast hummed, Kayn moving to stand and embrace him, sighing softly at the gentle squeeze Rhaast gave him. He relished their gentle time together, the cuddling and gentle kisses, and the love that Rhaast seemed to absolutely pour into every little thing he did for Kayn, and yet the reaper found himself craving ever more of the attentions. He wanted a different touch, one that only Rhaast would ever be allowed. Rhaast lifted him up, settling himself on the bed with Kayn cradled in his lap, nuzzling him carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>It’s so good to have you in my arms again…</b>
  <span>” The darkin hemmed softly in his ear, absolutely ready to just lay down with him, mauve explore the ‘temple’ that they had all to themselves. They could even visit places only Rhaast could remember, The golden sands of Shurima in its full glory, the temples of old, even the ancient wilds of Ionia, filled with immense and imaginative creatures that Kayn couldn’t even begin to fathom, but wherever Kayn wanted to be, Rhaast was happy to join him. Kayn hummed softly at the gentle touch, relaxed by it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to be in your arms again…” He whispered back gently. They had explored so many places together, and it was truly a sight to behold when they visited each new place. Kayn often took them here, to the temple, or a small meadow which sat beside a stream, a sturdy willow tree clinging to the bank as its weeping branches dangled over the lazy bubble of the water. It wasn’t far from the temple, and it was his favorite place. It was a place he liked to frequent before he had procured the darkin weapon, and felt it was important enough to share with Rhaast. “I wanted to do something different today, Rhaast.” He began softly, gently resting a hand over one of the darkin’s and squeezing as he snuggled closer into his lap. He sighed softly, speaking lowly, as if he were disturbing the glorious comfortable silence they had shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to go to the stream, would that be alright?” He asked, shifting to look at the darkin, unable to help but smile slightly when he saw his face. It was a sheepish smile, one of nervousness and insecurity. “I… I want to make love with you, Rhaast. I want you to have me how no one else can.” He finally managed, face flushed and hot as he spoke. He hated being so embarrassed and unsure, especially when they were so comfortable together. “Or would you prefer to stay here?” Kayn offered, almost as if he assumed Rhaast would need a way to avoid such a seemingly stupid request. The darkin, however, hummed contentedly, rocking ever so slightly with Kayn in his arms, purring softly at the lovely thought. Finally he would get to fo that marking that he had so wished to, even if it was only temporary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>The stream sounds perfect, Kayn. I want you, and I want you to have me. Take us back there, my little reaper.</b>
  <span>” He hummed in his ear, pulling him close as he planted a soft kiss on his forehead. He was always so soft here, in this place only they could see. He allowed the vulnerability here, allowed himself to feel here. He hoped, if he could find a body, that he could have these same moments with him, these same soft, important moments, out there. He relaxed as the scene around them shifted, now comfortably leaning against the old willow by the stream’s edge as he held Kayn in his lap, the cool night air making Kayn press closer. Fireflies danced between the tall grass and flowers, courting each other with their brilliant bioluminescence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so cold…” Kayn huffed, shivering a bit. Rhaast couldn’t help but chuckle, especially as Kayn complained softly about it, wondering why Rhaast had decided to imagine it cold, but Rhaast had his reasons. The stream bubbled beside them with a flowing, smooth noise, comforting. “This is my favorite place, but you always make it that much better…” Kayn mumbled, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on the underside of his jaw, trailing down a bit to his neck, and then his shoulder, humming softly when he returned to his original position nestled against his chest. Rhaast sighed softly, relaxing further into the tree at the soft touches, watching him move along his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You really want to have me…?” He finally asked quietly, looking up at Rhaast. He had been so nervous to ask, so nervous to ruin their softness, the softness he had worked so hard to let Rhaast show comfortably without fear of being ridiculed. He loved Rhaast when he was like this, and even when he wasn’t, but he wanted the darkin to feel safe enough to be vulnerable around him. Kayn had recently done the same, letting down the last of his mental blocks and leaving himself entirely vulnerable to Rhaast, unafraid of the risk of being taken any longer, as that was no longer a threat. He trusted Rhaast with his whole being, sure that he was safe now, no matter what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>Of course I do, Kayn… I don’t think I’ve wanted anyone else, nevertheless this much. I want to make you mine, Kayn…</b>
  <span>” he purred, leaning down to capture his lips gently. Kayn kissed back just as gently, letting his hands splay across Rhaast’s chest. He hummed sweetly as he deepened the kiss slightly, more than enjoying the softness. Oh, how he had waited so long for this wonderful moment, more than eager to love him and make him feel loved. Rhaast absolutely deserved it, more than he thought anyone else in the entire world did. Rhaast rested his hands on Kayn’s waist, thumbs rubbing gentle circles on his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>Would you like to help me stretch you?</b>
  <span>” he asked softly, already getting a bit excited as he breathed in his scent, sighing with relief as he pulled him close. “</span>
  <b>I don’t want to hurt you with my claws, but I can start with my tongue…~</b>
  <span>” he purred, wanting his first time to be good, knowing for a fact he hadn’t been with anyone else. “</span>
  <b>I’ll make this so good for you…</b>
  <span>” he promised, mouthing gently at his shoulder, humming as one of his hands shifted, gently palming at Kayn’s cock, feeling it stiffen at his touch with a weak growl, more than enjoying getting him going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yes, please…” he breathed softly, baring himself to the darkin with a soft moan, gasping slightly at the sudden shift in touch, grinding up into the touch slightly with a soft sigh of pleasure. He enjoyed Rhaast’s soft promises and his gentle touch, so in love with him it hurt. “ I know you will… ” he managed softly, nuzzling against Rhaast and placing gentle kisses where he could. Suddenly it felt as though it wasn’t so cold, his focus shifted elsewhere. Rhaast hummed, moving Kayn with a deep kiss to his lips, moving them as he laid him out on the soft grass next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>So perfect… you’re so good…</b>
  <span>” he hummed, kissing down his body slowly, pausing to pay attention to his cock, licking and sucking it carefully into hardness, grunting softly as he held onto his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Thank you…” Kayn mumbled a bit sheepishly, his breath hitching a bit at the kisses, a surprised little moan spilling from him as he shivered, more than enjoying the treatment. “Rhaast… ” he breathed, biting his lip briefly. “Oh Rhaast, I love you so…~” Rhaast rubbed his thighs, spreading them wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>I want you to sit on my face, so you can touch my cock as you please…~</b>
  <span>” Rhaast purred, pulling away slowly before letting his tongue tease further downwards. Kayn shuddered at the tempting thought, a soft moan forcing its way from him at the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s move then.” He managed shakily, the touches driving him up the wall. Oh how he couldn’t wait to see Rhaast’s lovely pleased faces. Rhaast released him slowly, rolling onto his back, urging him closer as he settled comfortably on the bank, ready and waiting for Kayn with surprising patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>Come on, come here, my little reaper.</b>
  <span>” he rumbled, licking his lips, a purr leaving him. Kayn shifted to get over Rhaast, facing his cock as he settled over him. He shifted to nuzzle at Rhaast’s peeking cock, gently taking the head into his mouth and suckling softly without hesitation, more than eager to please. Rhaast spread him with a little growl, lapping at his hole, tongue pressing into him teasingly as he rolled his hips up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He huffed softly as he pressed closer, pressing his tongue deep and groaning as his cock slid from its sheath, half hard but quickly filling out, growling weakly as he got ready to fuck the reaper’s mouth. Kayn couldn’t help but moan aloud, staying pressed flush even as his cock slid out, shuddering as he swallowed around him in an attempt to stay close. Rhaast growled again, one arm wrapping around his thigh and spreading him while simultaneously holding down his hips, pressing him closer and his tongue deeper. Kayn gasped a bit, having to pull away slightly as he moaned lowly, doing all he could to not just rock his hips back against the lovely touches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Rhaast hummed, smirking a bit as he ground against Kayn’s cheek, cock leaking steadily and making a mess of his face. He huffed softly as he thrusted his tongue into him, using a pair of claws to hold him open. He pulled his tongue out, dipping lower and slowly dragging his tongue up before pressing back in, groaning openly. Kayn readily took Rhaast back into his mouth, groaning weakly at the lovely feelings washing over him. Oh, how he wanted Rhaast inside him already, holding him close and being able to whisper sweet nothings to each other. He shuddered at the touches mixed with the noises from Rhaast, gently pressing back against the touches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Rhaast pressed closer at the pleading movement, using his thumbs to keep him open, gently tempting a claw in next to his tongue, being so careful with his soft insides. Kayn nuzzled flush again, bobbing his head gently as he carefully gripped at Rhaast’s hips, wanting to be as careful as possible with him. He moaned softly around him at the new intrusion, keeping his hips still, knowing Rhaast would want to be careful, and not wanting to ruin it. Rhaast worked him open slowly, panting hard as he tried not to jostle him too much, but his mouth was just heavenly. He pulled away briefly, shuddering slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>You’re so good, Kayn. I can’t wait to have you outside of here as well…~</b>
  <span>” Rhaast purred, just admiring him for a moment. Kayn relished in the thought, pressing himself closer with a soft hum, enjoying all the gentleness that he was receiving. He slowly pulled away, huffing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Rhaast, please…” He begged breathlessly, his voice a mere whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>Please what?</b>
  <span>” He hummed, spreading him wider. “</span>
  <b>Do you think my cock will fit that easy? It would take more than just two of my fingers and my tongue.</b>
  <span>” He chuckled softly, lapping gently at his hole before pressing in another finger. This elicited a gasp from Kayn, as well as a shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I wish it would, I want you to be inside me already…” He complained softly, his voice more of a whine than anything. He hung his head with a little shudder before moving to get back to work on Rhaast, moaning lowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>You’re so impatient, little reaper. Where’s all that learned patience? I’ll be inside you soon enough.</b>
  <span>” He soothed, shoving his tongue in deeply beside his fingers as he rolled his hips up slightly, keeping his mouth busy. Kayn whined again, shivering a bit as he gripped Rhaast’s hips more firmly as he nuzzled closer, tempting the darkin to use his mouth and throat as he pleased. Gentleness could wait for a moment, anything to please, to be claimed everywhere. Rhaast pulled the boy’s hips ever closer, finally deciding he was plenty stretched, holding him open as he pulled out his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>Oooh~ Look at you, gaping and begging for my cock~ are you ready, Kayn? Would you like to move at your pace?</b>
  <span>” He asked softly, moving to leave a gentle kiss on his skin. Kayn let himself tremble in excitement at his words, nodding slightly after he pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Please...” he whispered, only moving once he was allowed to. He shifted to straddle Rhaast’s hips, carefully positioning them to sink down onto him with a gasp, hands gripping at his chest gently. Rhaast groaned, head falling back to rest on the ground, eyes falling shut as he did his best not to just slam up into the tight heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>Ohhhh, Kayn… So perfect for me, your perfect little ass around my cock…</b>
  <span>” He growled, voice breathy as he rocked his hips slowly. Kayn practically melted, keening softly at the gentle movements that made everything that much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Rhaast, please…” He lifted his hips slightly, sinking back down with another gasp, unsure whether he had wanted this more or for Rhaast to be over him. Either way, he was drowning in the pleasure of it, gasping and moaning for the darkin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>While I adore you over me, sweet Kayn, I don’t want you making yourself tired riding me. Come close, I’ll flip us.</b>
  <span>” he hummed softly, pulling the reaper close against his chest as he rocked up regardless, moving them as carefully as possible. He released him slowly, leaning close to kiss him as he pressed in deeply, one hand holding his hip as the other kept himself propped up over Kayn. “</span>
  <b>Just perfect, Kayn..~</b>
  <span>” Kayn was happy to press himself close, and even happier to be beneath Rhaast. He kissed back as sweetly as he could manage, a low moan spilling from him as he did, feeling more than full. When the kiss broke, he panted softly, shifting to grip at him gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Thank you…” He breathed softly, more than flustered with all the compliments. Rhaast thrusted slowly, more so watching the slight push and pull of his cock disappearing inside him over and over, almost mesmerized by it, huffing pants leaving him steadily. He finally looked up at Kayn, struck with the urge to kiss him with as much love as he could manage, pulling him close and doing just that. He refused to admit anything about the tears that had started to prick at the corners of his eyes as he felt a wave of love just, crash down onto him. Kayn made a soft noise of surprise at the sudden emotions washing over him as well, as they shared many of the same in this shared space of theirs. He cradled the darkin close, trying to be soothing and loving. He broke the kiss gently, rubbing his cheek with a gentle touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Don’t cry, love…” He whispered breathlessly, pressing his forehead against the darkin’s. “ I’m right here, yours, forever and always, no matter what happens. ” He promised. Rhaast purred deeply, leaning close and hiding the scant tears in his shoulder, just holding him for a moment. He breathed shakily as he relaxed, just needing a second to process how much he adored this human, this absolutely perfect human among the scum and waste, his human. He took another shaky inhale, biting his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>I love you, Kayn.</b>
  <span>” He whispered safely in his ear, as if afraid a wind would sweep away his words, kissing his jaw as he sighed softly, starting to move again, rocking into him slowly. Kayn cradled him close, letting it pass over the both of them. He smiled a bit, nuzzling against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I love you too, Rhaast. So much, more than anything.” He whispered back. He gave a soft gasp as he resumed, still cradling him close and whispering soft words of love and encouragement. Rhaast purred lowly, picking up his pace as he kissed and mouthed at his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>I get to mark you up all I want here, but I wished they kept you marked out there too... I want everyone to know you’re mine…</b>
  <span>” he growled softly, thrusting harder. Kayn bared himself to Rhaast more than happily, gripping at him gently to keep him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I wish the same, I want them to know I’m only yours, oh darkin mine…~” he breathed, moaning softly at the change in pace. “Ohhh you’re so wonderful…” He whimpered, squirming weakly. Rhaast growled softly, holding him tight as he thrusted harder, panting as he focused on him, every part on him. He leaned back to take in his wide pleading eyes, his slight squirms, everything. Rhaast purred loudly, leaning back a bit as he slammed in with a hard, but loving pace. Kayn gazed up at him like he was the entire world and more, still clinging to him even when he moved. He shuddered a bit at the slight change of angle, finally, finally allowing himself to reach down to touch himself with a soft whine of Rhaast’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>There we go, little reaper. Touch yourself for me while I fill you and properly claim you.</b>
  <span>” He huffed softly, mouthing and growling. “</span>
  <b>So perfect~</b>
  <span>” He mumbled little praises, kissing him where he could reach. Kayn returned each kiss with one of his own, his moans increasing in volume and intensity as he started to get close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Rhaast, I won’t last much longer…” he managed shakily, his strokes faltering slightly as his hands trembled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>You don’t have to, cum for me if you feel it, let go.</b>
  <span>” He purred, gripping his thighs and lifting his hips, thrusting smoothly into him. “</span>
  <b>You’re doing so well, Kayn~</b>
  <span>” he hummed, shifting to lean down and kiss his knee gently, wanting to show affection in any way possible. Kayn gasped at the shift, Rhaast hitting just the right spot inside him that he couldn’t help but cum, making a mess of himself as he sobbed for Rhaast. He shifted to grip at one of his wrists gently, just to be able to hold onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Rhaast groaned as Kayn spasmed around him, pumping in and out of him quickly, thrusting desperately into that tight heat, curling over him as he growled his name weakly, shifting to entwine their fingers. He chased his release, desperate to join him, as he leaned and nipped his neck, marking him as he finally came, moaning lowly against his skin, soft grunts and keens leaving him as his hips bucked. Kayn held his hand more than readily, keeping him close as he whispered soft encouraging words, his whole body trembling at the feeling of being filled. He enjoyed the lovely noises coming from his partner, his lover, his darkin. He nuzzled against him, placing gentle kisses everywhere he could reach, panting weakly. Rhaast panted against his skin, chest heaving as he relaxed over Kayn, keeping him collected up close in his arms, nuzzling and kissing. He laid over him, pulling out gently as he pulled him close, shifting to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>So good, little one… I love you so much, Kayn…~</b>
  <span>” Kayn cuddled right up, nuzzling and kissing right back. He enjoyed this, so enjoyed their time together, and this made it all the better, showed how much Kayn really loved him, how much they loved each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I love you too, so much, Rhaast…~” He whispered, almost nervous to break the quiet. “I wish things could be like this forever… First thing when I can leave the temple, I want to get you a different vessel…” He whispered, nuzzling up. “I want to be able to see you outside…” Rhaast listened, humming softly as he nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p><span> “</span><b>I would like that, I want to be outside with you…</b><span>” He hummed, holding him close. “</span><b>I, might be able to do something you’ll like, when you feel stronger. It takes more energy than this, but it will be very</b> <b>worth it.</b><span>” He hummed, kissing his cheek, holding him close. He always tried to keep Kayn from being lonely, never wanting him to feel like that. Kayn hummed softly, nodding a bit.</span></p><p>
  <span> “I’ll do my best to get stronger then, I promise.” He mumbled, nuzzling closer. “Can we stay here a bit longer? I don’t want to go yet…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>Of course, don’t forget, I’ll be in your dreams too, all for you…</b>
  <span>” He purred softly, keeping him near. “</span>
  <b>Take your time getting strong, don’t rush, I’ll remember to show you</b>
  <span>.” he promised. Kayn stayed there with him for a while longer before he finally brought himself out of his meditation, realizing he was a sticky mess out here, which was a bit of a surprise. He cleaned himself up, Rhaast chuckling the whole while. Kayn soon crawled into bed, cradling Rhaast close as he drifted off to sleep, more than eager to see his lover in his dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Healing took about as long as Zed said it would, amazed as he looking into the mirror at the nasty scar that now adorned his chest. It was pink and puckered, the fresh scar aching slightly, but it was still better than it being a fresh wound. Kayn, thankfully, hadn’t been holding Rhaast when it was first revealed to him, but now that he had taken a moment to gather himself, he took a breath, and took hold of Haast's staff. What would Rhaast think? Surely something along the lines of him being at fault, even if he wasn’t. He felt anxiety swelling up as his hand closed around the staff, swallowing thickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s still not your fault, you know.” Kayn began softly, bringing him into better view of the mirror. His voice wavered only slightly, making Rhaast's heart ache all the more at the sight and the feeling of his anxiety. “Please don’t think it is.” He added softly. Rhaast looked over it, sighing softly in Kayn’s mind. Of course he felt at fault, felt that he could have done something, literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stop this from happening. No matter how many times he replayed the horrifying scene, he couldn’t think of anything he could have done. He hummed weakly after a long pause, speaking up finally as it dawned on him that they were standing in front of a mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Kayn, how are you feeling? Do you remember when I said I wanted to do something when you felt better?</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He asked, a constant comfort for the shadow reaper now. He wasn’t all that taunting and aggressive anymore, mostly in the head of battle now exclusively, and that was only when he was sparring with Akali like he had promised. He had still beaten her, and Rhaast had been so proud. Their bond had grown strong enough that they could now speak short distances away without touching one another, hence the reason why Rhaast was cheering him on during sparring matches, able to effectively ‘see’ without Kayn having to touch him. To be able to watch him filled him with joy, and to be able to egg him on, help his adrenaline levels rise, and make sure that he would win, made his aggressive love all the more fulfilling in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much better, actually.” He admitted, his ‘no outside missions for six months’ plan giving him plenty of time to sit and recoup and grow stronger than he had ever been. Recently, he had wondered if Zed would allow him to go down the mountain a bit and visit the river he loves so, his and Rhaast’s special place together. It was near enough that it wouldn’t be a strenuous walk, and it may do him some good. “And I do remember. Are you going to show me now?” He asked curiously, looking down at the scythe in his hands briefly. Rhaast gave a soft hum, smiling internally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I think I am, look into the mirror for me?</b>
  <span>” He asked softly, sounding more like he was in the room than in his head. It was jarring, initially, but the ghosting breath on Kayn’s neck was shocking, too. Rhaast purred softly, a clawed hand holding Kayn’s waist as he looked up slowly, more than shocked to see Rhaast standing behind him. “</span>
  <b>Don’t look back, it breaks the illusion.</b>
  <span>” Rhaast warned gently. “</span>
  <b>You must be looking into the mirror for it to work, my little shadow…</b>
  <span>” He smiled a bit, watching his lover with soft eyes. Kayn felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, and long ago, he may have been embarrassed to cry in front of Rhaast, but now he felt safe. With Rhaast, he felt absolutely invincible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Rhaast…” He whispered softly, feeling the tears come finally and slip down his face. He shifted to wipe them with a shaking hand, the sight of Rhaast just a bit too much for him. Rhaast’s expression softened slightly as he moved to cup Kayn’s cheek, gently rubbing a thumb over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>This is the best I can do without a vessel, but I can do it so long as you look in the mirror, little reaper. I can touch you and you can feel me and see me.</b>
  <span>” He hummed. “</span>
  <b>I thought you might like it.</b>
  <span>” He smiled softly, wrapping both arms around him protectively, his presence warm and comforting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s wonderful, Rhaast.” He managed, shifting to get his hands over his lover’s, so relieved to feel them like they were actually there, even if he wouldn’t be able to see them when he looked down. That wasn’t what was important, though. What was important was that he was practically there! “I love you so…” He whispered, smiling stupidly. “Even if it’s exhausting, I want to do this often, let you hold me here…” He mumbled, leaning back against the darkin ever so gently. Rhaast purred softly, pulling him closer as he nuzzled his shoulder gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Oh, I’d like that. And we would have plenty of time to gain strength to do it.</b>
  <span>” He hummed, kissing his neck gently, lovingly. Kayn enjoyed the gentle touches, making a small smile creep onto his face. This was so much better than anything he could have possibly imagined occurring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can ask Zed for a mirror to put it in my room, would you like that?” He asked softly, eyes locking on Rhaast’s. His smile grew when they did, one thing he couldn’t shake, no matter how many times he saw the darkin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I would. Your little hand sink with the mirror just isn’t enough…</b>
  <span>” He nuzzled close, sighing softly. “</span>
  <b>A full body mirror would be perfect.</b>
  <span>” He hummed, pulling Kayn closer against his body. “</span>
  <b>Oh, the things I’ll do to you. You better be ready.</b>
  <span>” He teased, making Kayn laugh a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, save it for later, love.” He giggled, Rhaast hummed softly, claws trailing up to gingerly rest over the scar, tracing it oh so carefully. It still made him incredibly sad to see, even if it wasn’t his fault, or he couldn’t prevent it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>How dare they have sullied my handle with their touch and harmed you, my little reaper… I wish I could take it away…</b>
  <span>” Rhaast whispered with a hint of a growl, frustration clouding his thoughts for a moment. He wished there was more he could do to avenge Kayn, realizing that he had done all he could already, and it made him all the angrier. Kayn watched as he traced the still sensitive flesh, sighing weakly as he did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s done is done, my love. All we can do is move forward and rest easy knowing that he will no longer walk on Runeterra.” He whispered, pulling a gentle hand over Rhaast’s that had been tracing the mark, Rhast pausing his movements to study Kayn in the mirror. He looked so much better than he had when he first got hurt, and incredibly more handsome. He was sure that his changed perspective had something to do with it, but even so, Kayn did seem more handsome than before. “In time it will fade, it won’t go away, but it will fade and be less noticeable. I hope no one stares, it’ll make me self conscious.” He joked, as if his darkin features weren’t attention grabbing enough. Rhaast chuckled a bit, kissing Kayn’s shoulder gently as he moved to place a large hand over the scar, as if to cover it from Kayn’s view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I love you so, Kayn. His meaningless body crumbled and burned away long before my vessel did.</b>
  <span>” He promised gently, pressing closer against him. Kayn sighed softly, reassured by his words, as always. He just let himself enjoy the moment, watching Rhaast with loving eyes. Zed just so happened to be passing by as they spoke, deciding to steal a peek. He had only heard Kayn’s half of the conversation, but it was enough to know that Rhaast was most likely manipulating him into believing he was loved to get at him. He slowly slid the door open, peeking inside, eyes widening a bit at the sight of Rhaast in the mirror. Kayn heard the door open a bit too late, glancing over his shoulder and seeing Zed, but not Rhaast, a bit disoriented for a moment as his eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Zed-” How was he even to begin to explain this? He supposed he didn’t have to at the moment, though, as Zed promptly scowled, shut the door, and left, leaving Kayn with a sour taste in his mouth. He had been trying to keep this secret from Zed, yet nothing seemed to be going his way recently. Surely Zed would try to take Rhaast away now. Why did bad things have to keep happening to him? Zed was sure to insist that Rhaast was simply manipulating him, using him to get a vessel, but he wouldn’t allow any seed of doubt to sow itself in his mind. He was thoroughly convinced Rhaast genuinely loved him. Rhaast growled at the intrusion, grumbling deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Why can’t he just mind himself long enough for us to enjoy ourselves?</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He huffed, clearly pouting in Kayn’s mind. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>He saw me in the mirror, also. I think he might just be jealous.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He sang, smirking. He was trying to ease Kayn’s sour mood that was only growing worse. Kayn looked back to the mirror, filled with disappointment at the sight of no Rhaast. He found himself growling a bit, clenching his fist that wasn’t holding the scythe a bit angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does everything have to be so difficult? I just want to love you without Zed sticking his nose into our business.” He hissed in an angry whisper, clearly frustrated. He sighed angrily, hooking an elbow around Rhaast as he hoisted the mirror up, bringing it with him. He didn’t care if anyone saw, and he especially didn’t care if anyone thought he was crazy. He was, however, thoroughly exhausted now, and it was getting dark anyways, so he figured he might as well go to sleep. Rhaast frowned inwardly, hating that the boy was so frustrated, and there was little he could do to soothe him. Before he could speak, Kayn did. “I’m sorry for getting so angry.” He whispered once he had shut the door, frowning deeply as he situated the mirror against a wall. “I didn’t mean to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>It’s alright, we can try again tomorrow. We have all the time in the world, one mortal can’t stop us.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He hummed in his mind, though he was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> upset at being interrupted. His choice in words, however, was absolutely terrible. Kayn went to speak, opening his mouth and promptly shutting it, a sick feeling washing over him. He was horribly mortal, and Rhaast was not. He had realized how mortal he truly was when he was injured, hence why he confessed. This, however, was a totally different feeling. A positively helpless feeling that made him cold to his very core. He felt tears welling in his eyes, frustration rising in him like a wave, his grip on Rhaast growing ever tighter, his knuckles white. Rhaast wished he could take it back, feeling awful for stirring such emotions in the shadow reaper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Kayn, I-</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going reaping.” He said finally through clenched teeth, not frustrated at Rhaast, but at how cruel the world was. Rhaast tried to relax him a bit, worrying for him, worrying that he would do something reckless again and hurt himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Kayn, you’re tired. You should rest. I can slip into your dreams, my love-</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re going.” He said firmly, marching to his door and throwing it open, slamming it behind him. Rhaast paused, trying to think of what to do. If he was there, he could just stop him, scoop him up, and cradle him until he was soothed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Are you going to the stream to think…?</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He asked, knowing he could only influence him so much. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>Just, be careful. You’re… You’re still fragile, my dear love…</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He mumbled, fretting over him. Kayn stomped through the halls, headed for the entrance to the temple, Zed watching from a side room as he did so. Zed stood, moving to follow him. Akali saw him pass, scrambling up to follow Zed, ready to do damage control. Everything had culminated to this moment of pure unadulterated rage and sorrow, everything at once driving Kayn to this frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shieda Kayn, where do you think you’re going?” Zed demanded, Kayn whipping around and raising Rhaast, threatening Zed with his blade. The room went dead silent, every shadow and sentry watching in awed terror, especially Akali. Even Rhaast was surprised, blinking a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Away!” He shouted. “Away from </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Away from this horrible place. I want to go somewhere I won’t be bothered all the time or be a bother to everyone else!” He snapped, chest heading with effort as he mustered all his energy and slipped into the shadows, exiting through the wall into the cool night, heading towards the stream and the tree where they spent most of their time together. Zed was more than surprised by Kayn’s outburst, following after him with a slight anger. Kayn ran, ran with everything he had, finally letting the tears come, ugly sobs that he couldn’t even begin to stop. The full moon illuminated the pathway, Kayn trampling over earth and stone alike. He fought to see through the tears, heading directly for the stream, still crying when he arrived. He fell to his hands and knees, laying in the damp grass with Rhaast cradled close as he continued to sob. It had hit him so suddenly that his forever and Haast's forever were completely different, unable to even form words as he cried harder, clutching him close. Rhaast desperately wanted to understand why that made him so upset, as he would be with Kayn as long as he lived. Did that upset him? Or was it that he wouldn’t endure as long as he would? He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the concept of being mortal, unsure how to soothe the sobbing shadow reaper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Kayn, please… It’s okay, it’ll be okay…</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not o-okay…” He hiccuped, sniffling as he forced himself to calm slightly to speak properly. “I… our forevers are so wildly different, wh-what will you do when I die?” He asked pathetically, falling into another fit of sobs. “I don’t want to die, Rhaast! I don’t ever want to leave you!” His tears were hot as they ran down his face, his cries sounding absolutely pathetic, the boy feeling entirely miserable. Rhaast went quiet. He’d never really thought about that, never thought Kayn would have to leave him, a small swell of anxiety growing in the back of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Then I’ll just find you again. I’m with you for </em>
  </b>
  <b>my</b>
  <b>
    <em> forever, not yours. I’ll be with you as long as your soul exists.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He assured, looking to him and desperately wishing to hold him. Zed watched from afar, more than confused as to what had triggered an episode like this from the normally composed shadow. The whole night was just setting off everything that told him something was wrong. He had been thinking about what to say to the boy since he had walked up on, well, whatever that was. It had seemed like a tender moment, and he was still terrified that Rhaast was simply using him. He feared for the boy every day, but something nagged at him that this night was just ripe with something horrible to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so scared…” Kayn finally whispered when he managed to calm himself, feeling the fear eating him alive. He had never been afraid before he met Rhaast, before he realized he was madly in love with the darkin, before he realized that one day, he would leave him. “I love you so, oh darkin mine…” He whispered, feeling a bit stupid for saying the pet name he had given the darkin. “I’m sorry, that doesn’t sound as sweet as it’s meant to be, it just sounds foolish…” He mumbled, nuzzling against the staff of the scythe with a weak sniffle. “Zed is going to punish me for threatening him, he might take you away…” He worried weakly, tightening his grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>I’m here, Kayn. I’ll keep you safe. I love you too, so much. I like it when you say it… it’s sweet to hear…</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He whispered soothingly, wrapping his own presence around his consciousness like a protective blanket. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>It’ll be alright, Kayn. He won’t take me away. I’ll be here.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He soothed, hoping he stopped crying. He felt terrible when Kayn cried, he couldn’t wipe away his tears or hold him. Kayn was soothed by Haast's presence, but he was still worrying. He wanted Rhaast to be here, be outside, so badly it made his chest ache even more than it already did. Zed frowned deeply, suspicions confirmed over whether or not they were romantically involved. Was it a long, drawn out ploy by Rhaast to break him down and take over when he was weak, or had Kayn truly managed to get the darkin to love him? It was horribly confusing, and he needed Kayn to return to the temple for his own safety. While he was healed, he was still very weak, and he needed to be watched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kayn, you need to come home.” He said simply, having strolled ip silently and sat beside him with his legs crossed, a hand tentatively settling on his back in hopes to comfort him a bit. Kayn jumped at the sound of Zed’s voice, clinging to Rhaast with everything he had, trying not to tremble. He shifted shakily, taking a bowing position before him, Rhaast across his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, Master Zed…” His voice broke a bit from crying as he sniffled again, feeling like an idiot. Zed would know he had been crying, if he hadn’t been watching the whole time. Great. Just great. “I just need a moment, please.” He begged weakly, just wanting to lay with Rhaast a bit longer, soak up the magic from the ground, try to heal just a bit faster. Then maybe, just maybe, he could find Rhaast a suitable host that he could fight into giving in to Rhaast. Zed watched him with mild confusion, not wanting him to apologize in the slightest. Something had set him off, but he still wasn’t sure what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lay down, Kayn. Just rest. Get up when you’re ready.” Zed sighed deeply. “You only need to stay in sight of the sentries, for your punishment.” He added, huffing softly. Rhaast hemmed, comforting Kayn when he could, a little glad Zed was being helpful for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Master.” He whispered, hesitating a moment before moving to lay back down, drawing Rhaast close again like they had been, just laying in the silence with him. He stayed there long after Zed left, and he finally found the energy to get up. The moon was almost at the highest point in the sky when he finally did, giving it a forlorn look before heading back towards the temple. So much for reaping. He was sure Rhaast needed it, too, and he felt awful for not being able to help satiate him. He was still so weak… He found himself in his room without really realizing, settling Rhaast into the bed before he climbed in, not bothering to change clothes at all. Rhaast sighed, wishing he could cradle him close, take all his fears, his pain, and hide him from it all, keep him safe, like a precious treasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>I love you, Kayn. Rest well, my little reaper… My love…</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, so much…” He whispered softly, placing a little kiss on the staff before falling into a restless sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kayn was moving around too much for it to be a normal dream, more so apparent it was a nightmare. His faces indicated that whatever was happening mustn’t be good. Rhaast frowned inwardly, trying to gently push his way into the dream, a bit distressed when he couldn’t. He could only observe what was happening, and he hated being a bystander, watching and waiting for things to become right again. It seemed to be all he was doing lately. What didn’t sit well with him was the atmosphere. Outside, the world stirred. Where the vessel Rhaast had inhabited for a short period collapsed, something magical occurred. A swirl of wind brought the man standing again out of thin air, where he shook his head with a huff. He had learned his lesson, bit he was pissed, and he had a job to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would be sure to do it right this time. He had been granted powerful magic by his employer, so powerful that with a wave of his hand, the sentries on guard fell into an enchanted slumber. Some fell from the trees, others positioned just right to stay in their places. The temple slept soundly, the magic sweeping through like a gentle breeze. He made his way towards the temple, a grin spreading on his face as he entered. In Kayn’s room, Rhaast felt something odd, angry that he couldn’t find out what was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayn was still deep in his nightmare as the man crept into the sleeping temple, reaching into his satchel to produce a bottle and a cloth, dousing it in the liquid. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been supposed to kidnap Kayn, and now he had to be sure he didn’t get cocky like last time. It was bad enough that he had lost all that time. He located Kayn’s room easily enough, sliding the door open. Rhaast's eye flicked to the door, widening. He watched the man, which by all accounts should be dead, with a burning rage that couldn’t even be described. He was positively furious. How dare this man show his face here? And why wasn’t Kayn waking up? He had to warn him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Kayn! Kayn, wake up!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He demanded, growing anxious as he barely stirred, growling lowly as he finally pushed his way into Kayn’s mind, but he could only watch what was occurring. Kayn found himself in the dojo, facing a mirror. He felt odd, looking into it, as he saw himself as a child, right around the time Zed had rescued him. He frowned a bit, but the reflection didn’t frown back, but merely lifted an arm and pointed behind Kayn. He turned slowly, eyes widening as he saw the man with Rhaast in hand, poised to strike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayn wasn’t sure Rhaast would be able to intervene with this garish nightmare, Rhaast feeling his own stomach twisting with fear as he felt Kayn’s hopelessness, and surveyed the scene unfolding before him, the man positioning himself beside the bed in a crouch, waiting to strike. He had never felt fear before he met Kayn, and certainly not before he fell in love with the boy. Kayn stumbled back, scrambling to throw the door open and trip down the hallway, running from the man that wielded his beloved. Why wasn’t Rhaast taking him over? Why was the temple so dark? He wasn’t sure of any of this, any of what was happening. He found himself hiding in a room, trying to quiet his heavy breathing as he heard the man pass by the door. He stayed silent, just in case, and yet it wasn’t enough. He opened the door, cackling wildly as he yanked Kayn to his feet by his braid, gripping it close to his skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My, my. You survived the first time, but I won’t let you survive the second!” Kayn felt the blade of Rhaast touching the back of his neck, hooked around him, but… he felt nothing when Rhaast touched him. None of the familiar warmth or presence. His mind was empty. He felt his darkin features fading, the man’s features turning garish and much like his own that had just disappeared. He felt sicker than before, realizing what had happened. Rhaast had chosen another, abandoned him, left him behind. He felt immense sorrow washing over him, trembling slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rhaast…?” He asked weakly, the scythe suddenly jerking forwards. Rhaast cringed inwardly at the sight, his voice haggard as Kayn sat bolt upright in bed, gripping at the scar on his chest. His chest was heaving with the effort to breathe properly, unsure of what to do with himself, as he felt dizzy and disoriented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Kayn, you have to run! He’s back!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Rhaast warned, glancing between Kayn, and the man crouching beside the bed. He had the perfect opportunity while Kayn was recovering from his nightmare, pressing the cloth against Kayn’s nose and mouth. He was still breathing heavily, and had no time to hold his breath. Soon his head grew fuzzy, eyelids heavy as he slowly slumped back down onto the mattress. The man peeled Kayn away from Rhaast, sure not to touch as he did so. He had learned his lesson. He hauled the boy over his shoulder and took him out of the temple, leaving Rhaast to just watch in horror and fury as Kayn was taken away. He watched until Kayn was too far for him to use his eye, and then darkness enveloped his consciousness, like a suffocating, maddening blanket. And he screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akali was the first to wake, feeling more than off. She knew that something was amiss, like the whole temple was wrong, almost like something was lulling the shadows. It felt brighter than usual, the shadows peeling back and clinging to the corners, as if hiding. She frowned deeply, her first instinct to go check on Kayn. Something was definitely up, and it had to do with Kayn leaving earlier. She’d caught a glance of him making his way back to his room, but she didn’t like this unshakeable feeling in her chest. She made her way to Kayn’s room, noticing everyone else was also asleep as she passed training rooms and gathering places. People were slumped against walls, fallen from their chairs, having dropped where they stood. She began to rush, noticing that Kayn’s door was wide open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran in, her stomach dropping. Rhaast was on the bed, eye shut, and Kayn was nowhere to be found. Kayn wouldn’t leave Rhaast, not with what she knew. And Rhaast would be looking around if Kayn was near. She felt the urge to pick him up, swallowing thickly as she made her way over. He promised not to take her, right? He said to only touch if it was absolutely necessary, and she considered this necessary, and hoped he did too. She hesitated before letting her hand rest on the staff, shuddering at the odd feeling of him immediately probing her mind, realizing that it was Akali and reeling himself in a bit, not being so prickly. She knew all about the ongoing battle prior to whatever sparked their romantic interest in each other, so she kept her guard up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Hello, Akali. I see you’ve realized the situation. We need to tell Zed.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He said, voice shaking with anger. However, Zed knew a foggy version of the events from all the sentries hurriedly talking at once, and he was piecing it together quickly. It dawned on him that this must have to do with Kayn, up and leaving the sentries in a rush of shadow. He rushed to Kayn’s room to find Akali holding Rhaast, pausing in brief confusion. Zed’s eyes widened, terrified that he would have another child fall victim to the same entity. He wondered if Rhaast had so easily moved on from Kayn, but he knew that it was too good to be true. Most importantly, was it Rhaast's fault that Kayn was missing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Kayn?” Was the first thing he managed amongst the amalgamation of thoughts rushing through his mind. His shadows passed through the room, scoping out every single inch before running off to search other rooms, searching high and low for Kayn. “And why are you touching him?” He asked with a sour tone, which could only be described as worry in Zed’s case. Akali turned, holding Rhaast more confidently now as she rested him on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>He was kidnapped, the man that I used as a vessel somehow returned. I don’t know where he took Kayn… It shouldn't be possible. His body should have been absolutely destroyed when I lost the vessel…</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Rhaast lamented, anger still very present in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kayn got kidnapped.” Akali relayed. “Rhaast says it was the same guy who sliced him open, but he isn’t sure how, because the body would’ve burned up when Rhaast's vessel crumbled. So either we have a shapeshifting phoenix, or there’s some nasty magic at play.” She hummed weakly, liking the sound of things less and less as she spoke. “Either way, it’s really apparent that Rhaast is freaking out and wants to find Kayn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>He’s too far away for me to feel him, it’s been a while, I’d say a few hours. We need to hurry, before he kills Kayn. He may have taken him back to Khul.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Rhaast warned, feeling utterly helpless and useless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He says he’s too far away for him to feel Kayn, apparently, so he figures it’s been a few hours.” She relayed, not liking the sound of things. “The way I figure, if it’s the same guy, there’s a chance that Kayn won’t be alive much longer, if he isn’t already dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Don’t you dare say that.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Rhaast hissed, anger flaring in him. He had to remind himself that he desperately needed Akali to be a translator, so he couldn’t take her. Besides, Kayn would be furious, and he didn’t want to cause any more grief than was necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Rhaast would know if he was, though.” She recovered. “So, we need to hurry.” She flashed a worried smile, visibly nervous. Zed all but growled, drawing his shadows near.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come, Akali. We have work to do now. Gather Shen and meet me outside in two minutes.” He demanded angrily, storming off in a gust of shadow. He wasn’t sure why he was trusting the darkin, but at this point it was his best bet of finding Kayn. Akali ran off to find Shen, running into him in the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zed needs us outside in two minutes. Kayn was kidnapped.” She moved to skirt around him, Shen putting an arm out to stop her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Akali-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No time to explain!” She ducked beneath his arm, rushing off towards her room to grab her kunai. She ran back, heading towards the entrance of the temple, thankful to see that Shen had heeded her words. Zed was waiting impatiently with Shen, who was trying to soothe. His arms were crossed over his chest, foot tapping impatiently. How had this happened? Why had this happened? Who was behind this in the grand scheme of things? It couldn’t just be one person acting alone, could it? He needed to know, and quickly, so that he could incur his wrath upon whoever dared to fool with the Order. A few other shadows awaited outside, ready to follow them to the ends of Runeterra to find Kayn. Akali strapped Rhaast to her back with a bit of help, getting used to the weight of him. Rhaast was practically foaming at the mouth to get moving already, to find and follow Kayn’s ever fading presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>We must hurry, Akali. Quickly now, towards the city.</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kayn was still very much alive, being carried through the streets of Khul disguised as a sack of goods. He was thoroughly bound, in case he awoke during transport. Thankfully, it was a port town, and if he did wriggle, it could easily be passed off as fish. The man carrying him was grumbling to himself, about how it was a stupid plan, and that there was no way this was going to work. They had planned to kidnap the boy to get the darkin to come after him, but what help would the weapon receive? It couldn’t move on its own, so how? Would it just take over the nearest unfortunate passerby? He thought it was highly unlikely, especially since he knew what it felt like first hand to be taken over, and how much magical energy it had cost the darkin to take him, or at least, he assumed so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned left down an alleyway, looking both ways before approaching a door and knocking a few times in a specific pattern. A hatch in the door slid open, and a pair of eyes could be seen as the man was scrutinized. The hatch then slid shut, and the door opened to grant him passage. He made his way across the landing, beginning to descend a set of stairs, which was a bit tricky, what with having to career Kayn over his shoulder. The stairs led deep into the earth, where it grew ever cooler. It led along to a building near the wharf, where he emerged from a secondary basement into the first. He sighed heavily as he dropped Kayn to the floor, one of the men damn near hissing at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Careful with that!” He snapped. The first man shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not my problem.” The second man moved to wrestle Kayn free from the bag, with begrudging assistance from the first. They lifted him up and set him in a chair, leaving on his bindings. Along with having his arms bound behind himself in multiple places, they bound him to the chair by his arms and ankles, one leg each to each front leg of the chair. Kayn’s head was slumped forward, almost as if he were dead. Kayn, luckily, was not dead. He slowly began to wake, his head pounding terribly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he ever going to wake up?” The first man, a familiar voice, grumbled. It was followed by another, unfamiliar voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eventually. Patience, is the key to every performance.” The voice purred. Kayn finally needed to stir, unable to sit still any longer. He blinked a few times to clear his head, bleary-eyed and sore. He tried to move, but found himself thoroughly incapacitated. He lifted his head ever so slightly, surprised when someone grabbed his face and tipped his head up, inspecting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My, my… much prettier than I imagined, especially for Zed’s prot</span>
  <span>égé. Such beautiful asymmetry, truly.” He hummed, Kayn watching him with distaste. He wore an ornately carved mark, only one of his piercing, red eyes visible. Kayn did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> like him. He then spat at the masked man, who recoiled like he had been physically struck. He made a small hand motion, and the man that Kayn recognized as his attacker advanced, Kayn’s eyes widening as he began to struggle hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man made it over to him, slapping him across the face harshly after Kayn flinched away and closed his eyes, terrified that somehow, he was going to be nearly killed again, and Rhaast wouldn’t be here to save him this time. He huffed a bit at the slap, his braid grabbed and pulled taut as to expose his neck, a blade pressed against it. He looked up to find the man grinning down at him, Kayn’s chest heaving as he tried not to display any more dear, although it was ever growing. The man knew, though, and grinned even wider as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I cut him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. We aren’t to harm him any more than necessary.” The masked man clarified, voice a bit sour.. Kayn narrowed his eyes a bit, doing his best to glare at the masked man from this angle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want of me…” he growled lowly through clenched teeth, more than angry. “Where is Rhaast.” Kayn was letting a thousand things run through his head at the moment, unsure of that to do, and how he was to get out of this predicament. He was too weak to break his bonds, and too weak to shadow walk to slip from them. Oh, how he hated being so damned weak. “Tell me where he is!” He demanded again, voice raising and wavering, his desperation apparent in his voice now, not caring if it put his life at risk. He needed to know Rhaast was safe, to make sure he hadn’t dragged his lover down with him. The man in the mask chuckled lowly at the sound of his despair, smile apparent in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t with us currently, but if all goes as planned, he will be soon enough.” He laughed aloud this time, a bemused noise as he glared at Kayn with his visible eye, scrutinizing his charge. “And everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> go to plan, Shieda.” He hummed, Kayn feeling his stomach twist. Nobody called him that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The only being he would even </span>
  <em>
    <span>allow</span>
  </em>
  <span> to call him that would be Rhaast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who are you?!” He demanded in a harsh tone, his words like venom. “How do you know my name?!” He added angrily, his voice raising with each question, boiling with rage now. His heart was beating faster, his vision almost blurring he was so angry. The man emitted a tittering laugh as he approached Kayn, a hand coming up to his masked face to cover where his mouth would be. He sighed and huffed, hand whipping to his side as he scrutinized the boy, obviously unhinged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My, my. Zed certainly has you sheltered, doesn’t he, pretty one? If I didn’t need to keep you alive, you’d make such a tempting masterpiece.” He drawled, petting Kayn’s cheek with a gloved hand, humming an odd tune to himself as he watched the boy. “Have you ever heard of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Golden Demon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Shieda?” He mumbled something too incoherent to understand, clearly talking to himself, tapping at Whisper’s grip, the metallic tips of his gloves tinkling softly. Kayn’s eyes widened a bit, swallowing hard, his adam’s apple bobbing visibly. Kayn was breathing hard now, his chest heaving from the effort. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat from the effort of trying to escape, a bit panicked. He knew who this monster was, the man his master had been chasing for who knows how long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Khada Jhin,” He whispered incredulously, finding himself even more stressed now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! So you do know!” He cried joyously, clasping his hands together excitedly. “Excellent, truly. It really is such a shame I can’t keep you, though. I’d love to take a piece of that darkin armor for my own collections.” He hummed, moving to caress his cheek again, examining him once again. Oh, how he didn’t want to be touched by this man. He jerked his head away, growling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not sheltered!” He cried out suddenly, realizing how he had been insulted, filling with rage once again. “Stop with your foolishness!” He demanded, crying out as his hair was yanked hard. “Stop using my name!” He continued, voice raising further. “Stop letting it grace your disgusting excuse for a mouth! Only one may call me by that name, and it certainly isn’t you!” He growled out, teeth clenched as he felt the blade of the knife digging into his neck. The man was getting overzealous, a bit of blood beading at the spot where the knife was pressed into his skin. His chest heaved with the effort it took to stay still, trying not to throw everything he had into escaping just to fail. He knew he had been caught, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you taking me? What are you going to do with me? What do you want?” He almost whined, voice caving noticeably. He was weak, tired, and just wanted to have Rhaast by his side. Ever since his injury, he had become much more sensitive, letting his emotions show more often. He felt embarrassed now, unable to contain them as hard as he tried. Jhin finally waved for his hair to be released, the knife being pulled away and sheathed, much to the dismay of the man. Jhin patted Kayn’s head gently, humming to himself, eyes just barely catching the low light of the room as he looked Kayn over again, contemplating whether he should dignify him with an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> want, someone is paying for my services, and they’re paying quite handsomely as well.” He purred, clasping his hands together once again. “I can’t tell you much more than that, though. Oh! I almost forgot! You’re going back to your homeland! Isn’t that fantastic?” Kayn felt a cold terror wash over him at Jhin’s words, unsure of what he was even going to do with all this information. There was only one person who could possibly want him in Noxus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jericho Swain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a bastard, you know that? They’re going to find you, and when they do, no God will hear your prayers or save you from the wrath you’ve brought upon yourse-” but he was cut off, another rag placed over his nose and mouth. He made muffled noises of protest as he tried to thrash, attempting to avoid inhaling the sickly sweet scent, and failed, slipping into the darkness once again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Untie him, quickly. We need to get him set up to be shipped off.” Jhin muttered, waving a dismissive hand towards the boy’s now limp form. The lackeys quickly moved to do so, hoisting him up and settling him into a large crate, only big enough for him to fit inside. They left him bound by his wrists and ankles, not wanting him to be able to attempt another escape. With some difficulty, the crate was transported to the docks, where he was loaded onto an awaiting ship headed for Noxus. There would be a portman awaiting his arrival on the other side, who would know what to do from there. Jhin wouldn’t be accompanying him, though, as he had done his part. He saw the ship off, though, watching as it slowly drifted away from the port. All the while, the temple had been sleeping.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zed was eager to get moving, fearing for Kayn more than he could describe. He was weak from his injury, and while he could defend himself, it would most likely cause him great [ain and take most of his energy to accomplish anything. He glanced up when he heard running footsteps, relieved to see Shen and Akali finally joining him. He looked to Akali, who had Rhaast strapped to her back, and tried to steele his nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s talking to you, you should lead us. Quickly, child.” He ushered her forwards, desperate to find Kayn before something terrible happened to him, if something terrible wasn’t happening already. He was desperate to find his son, and make sure that he was safe. Akali nodded quickly, turning to Rhaast for guidance. He focused all his energy into feeling for Kayn, trying to gauge where he was. He felt grief wash over him as he realized that Kayn had been taken into the city once again, surely with less care than he deserved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>He’s been taken to Khul. It seems as though he’s been near the port, but he’s moving quickly. We need to hurry.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He practically pleaded. Akali felt sorry for him, hearing that tone that the darkin, who was supposed to be strong, deadly, capable, was taking. A question gnawed at the back of her mind as she contemplated the darkin strapped to her back, mumbling it softly so that only Rhaast could hear her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really love him, don’t you?” Rhaast was quiet for a moment before answering finally, having to decide how much he wanted to share, if he wanted to share at all. He decided that yes, she deserved to know, as she was important to Kayn, and she was perhaps one of the only other human beings who was slightly tolerable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Yes, I do. I love him, and I don’t plan on losing him to someone who doesn’t know how to die properly.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He grumbled the last bit, but sounded uncharacteristically soft. She found herself worrying for Rhaast now, too, worried for what would happen to him if Kayn got hurt again, or worse. Zed was following her closely with Shen in tow, his shadows branching out to search for any sign of Kayn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How far are we?” He asked urgently, pausing briefly. “Would a body benefit Rhaast, perhaps?” He asked, voice a bit soft, worried that much about Kayn, that he was willing to find a bystander and put himself and others at risk. If this was the darkin’s doing, or his plan all along, he didn’t care at the moment. He just wanted Kayn to be safe. Akali gave a little huff, frowning as she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rhaast says that we don’t have the time. Besides, we would have to find someone random and hope that they have anywhere near as strong a body and conviction as Kayn, or it wouldn’t last more than a few minutes, like his last one.” She explained as they continued onward. “He says, though, that the feeling is staying about the same. He said that Kayn was in Khul, that it felt like he was near the port.” She added, the foggy morning air clinging to their skin like a wet rag as the time neared sunrise, Akali grumbling a bit in distaste at the weather. They entered the city with little trouble, some lights turning on in buildings as they passed. The streets were slowly coming to life, but not just yet. There were a few stragglers here and there, emerging form the homes and businesses, but they kept their distance at the sight of Zed and his shadows. Rhaast growled a bit, growing rather frustrated at the fact that it just seemed that, no matter how much farther into the city they got, Kayn felt the same distance away as before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>He’s still moving. We need to hurry. I think they’ve put him onto a ship…</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He muttered, a growl following his words, low and agitated. The three sped up significantly at Akali’s prompting and explaining, Shen in tow of Zed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zed, it could be-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say it, I’m thinking it too.” Zed growled, cutting off Shen less than happily. Finally, they reached the dock, just in time to see Jhin waving his goodbye at the indiscernible speck on the horizon. He turned, only to be tackled by a shadow, pinned down with a bracer blade to his throat. He cackled madly, grinning beneath his mask, which was apparent in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Zed! To what do I owe the pleasure?” He crooned, obviously as unhinged as ever. Zed had put two and two together, assuming that the ship that was well out of their reach, and practically invisible at this point, was the ship that Kayn had been put onto. Rhaast was growing ever agitated, frustrated that he couldn’t be of more help. Surely, if he had a body, he would be able to intimidate this man into spilling his guts immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have time for your half-hearted pleasantries, Khada. Give me two reasons why I shouldn’t kill you right now. Where is he. Where is the ship going.” He demanded, only met with another cackle, which was mostly to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems as though your defective hound has </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> helped you catch me, not help you lose me, isn’t that right?” He chided. “And, perhaps, tell me why I would ever give you such information, especially when my client is paying so handsomely?” He was surprised when the shadow and Zed switched places suddenly, Jhin moving to stroke Zed’s mask in faux adoration before gripping at it harshly. “You wouldn’t make a very good piece, too dark, too symmetrical.” He all but snarled, hamming his knee up into Zed’s abdomen to try to get him to release his grip. Zed kept his grip firm, though, growling through the sudden pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell us where Kayn is and I might think about letting you live.” He snarled, turning his grip into a painful golf on his neck, choking him harshly, not letting him get any air. “You’ll tell me who you’re working for and what hey want or so help me God I’ll let Rhaast destroy your himself!” He snapped, check heaving with effort as the shadows surrounded him, ready to pounce at any given moment. Rhaast was thankful that Zed was trusting him so much, so on his side, but he assumed it was because their goals just happened to be aligning perfectly at the moment. Jhin wheezed out a chuckle, humming weakly as he tapped Zed’s hand to get him to ease up, unable to speak while he was being choked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I can tell you one of those things, if only because this is ever so fun, our little game. He’s drifting away to Noxus, and I’m sure your darkin can figure it out from there.” He relieved in a sing-song tone, pulling out his knife to get Zed to back off, readying to strike his stomach. One of the shadows grabbed Jhin’s wrist, twisting his arm at a painful angle as Zed looked to Akali, who looked stricken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does Rhaast know what he means?” He asked, almost frantic at this point. He couldn’t let Kayn get hurt. Not again. Rhaast raked through his memories, his half formed thought stopping as his eye shot around suddenly, looking as frantic as Zed felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Swain. Swain is taking him.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He whispered, almost as if he didn’t believe it himself. Akali’s eyes widened at that, swallowing hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he knows. We need a boat, like yesterday, or I’m not able to guarantee Kayn’s safety, and Rhaast is about to lose it over here.” She lamented, trying to soothe the darkin, although she wasn’t doing a very good job of it, as hard as she tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic.” Zed hoisted Jhin up, throwing him into the water without a second thought. He could be dealt with another time. Kayn;s safety was infinitely more important at the moment, and Zed’s main concern. The shadows spread out quickly to find an unmanned ship, Zed rushing after them with Akali and Shen in tow. The three boarded the abandoned boar, setting off as quickly as the shadows could help, accounting for their missing crew. Akali watched as Jhin swam towards one of the ladders leading up out of the water and onto a fock, scrambling to get away as quickly as possible, cursing under his breath as he absconded. She was drawn from her thoughts of what he was going to do as Zed placed a hand on her shoulder, making her turn and look at him. “Who’s doing this?” He asked, Akali feeling terrible for both him and Rhaast. The two seemed so much different now, and it was worrying her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jericho Swain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhaast was on edge just hearing the name, wishing the boat would move faster, that they weren’t at least half a day behind the other boat now, what with the whole temple being put to sleep. He would be on edge until he was in Kayn’s grasp again. He wanted to talk with Kayn desperately, just wanted to be near, to know he was safe. He sighed deeply in Akali’s mind, clearly restless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Make Zed touch me.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He mumbled, Akali giving him a bit of a look, shrugging as she relented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, do you wanna talk to him?” She asked, ever the curious mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Perhaps.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Came the darkin’s simple reply. Akali sighed, looking to Zed, who was alternating between supervising the shadows as they worked, and watching the horizon worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Zed, can you take Rhaast for a bit? He’s getting annoying.” She lied, Zed glancing to her apprehensively. He was nervous, admittedly, to touch the darkin weapon, terrified that he would be consumed by the demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt he’s any more annoying than you, Akali.” He countered, slipping off a glove as he ignored her incredulous look. He moved to take him with a huff, preparing himself for the entity to take part in his natural thought process. Rhaast chuckled a bit, the noise fading quickly. He couldn’t help but be amused at the shadow master’s apprehensions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>You know of my origins, don’t you? At least, in Kayn’s case, not my full origins.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He asked, curious to see if he knew why Swain was taking Kayn as a hostage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slightly, yes. I know that you’re a Noxian prize that made its way to Ionia. They wanted to harness you to your full potential, but vessels kept dying. They hid you away, and Kayn found you. I don’t understand what that has to do with-” He cut himself short, pausing briefly as he mulled things over, Rhaast staying quiet to let him think for a moment. Zed felt sick to his stomach when the realization dawned on him. “He’s going to use Kayn to his advantage.” He paused, scoffing. “Good luck with that. Kayn listens to no one but you and I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>That is where our issue lies, Zed. Swain has been trying much too long to find the right one, but never quite put together the fact that I need both a strong body AND a strong conviction to last. All he was giving me was strong bodies with weak minds. Now he has the perfect vessel being hand delivered to him.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He whispered, watching the surface of the water. It was the only thing keeping him calmed at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid Swain will kill him when he finds out you won’t be taking him over like he planned…” Zed muttered. “You will have to pretend, though. It might hurt Kayn, but this is something we have to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>I know. The only good thing, is that Swain has never seen a proper take over, because I never thought him worth my time. So, I have an idea.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He spoke with Zed for a good while, discussing his plans and scheming with the assassin. Akali, meanwhile, was pacing. She was anxious, and wanted to save Kayn already. She gave in finally, sitting beside the meditating Shen with a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanna get there already. I’m worried about Kayn. Now I see why he just talked and talked and talked with Rhaast. For a weapon, he’s a big talker.” Shen peeked an eye open, looking to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t what meditating is about, Akali. Quiet. Focus. Center yourself.” He reminded, closing his eye again. “We will be there soon enough. Rhaast knows he’s still alive, and that’s all we can hope for.” He said finally. Zed, however, was just as eager as Akali to get there already. There was little that could be done, though, as they were already off to save Kayn.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kayn woke at about midday, not that he could tell since there was no light in the bowels of the ship where he was stored. He wasn’t surprised to find that he was still bound, but was surprised to find that he had now been gagged. He was extremely dizzy, and exhausted from being drugged. The consistent gentle rocking of the boat wasn’t helping in the slightest, making him extremely nauseous. He didn’t dare try to move, lest his captors were waiting to put him under again, his pounding head keeping him reminded of how little he wanted that to happen again. He simply sat and stewed in his thoughts, wondering what he was going to do once he arrived in Noxus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time passed rather quickly for Kayn, as he drifted in and out of sleep and got lost in his thoughts for a majority of the trip. He felt a jostle, and realized that he was being moved. He stayed perfectly still and silent, biding his time. The crae was loaded onto a cart, which was then rolled through the wharf. The streets of Noxus were bustling with people buying and selling goods, so he would go unnoticed disguised as a shipment. Kayn would soon be in Swain’s presence, and he wasn’t excited to be before the one thing he truly feared. After what seemed like an eternity, the movement ceased for a moment. He heard muffled voices, then came the sound of splitting boards, and suddenly the small space was filled with bright light. He winced, having gotten used to the dimly lit space, trying to blink away the harshness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just perfect! Hello, Shieda Kayn.” A man spoke, much too close for his liking. A wave of nausea passed over him as Swain leaned down, gently capturing a lock of his hair in his glowing hand. “A perfect specimen, truly.” He hummed, examining his darkin features before chuckling haughtily. “And to think you escaped me for a time! Oh, how funny, to think you would escape your destiny. You were always meant to be a Noxian soldier.” He purred. It really hit Kayn how soft he had grown since he had been hurt, then, the sheer terror washing over him enforcing that face. He had been so afraid of things that normally wouldn’t phase him, and it was baffling to him now. Surely, if he lived through this, Zed would reprimand him for being so weak and cowardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bring him upstairs.” Swain commanded, two Noxian soldiers hauling him up out of the crate and dragging him towards the stairs behind Swain, Kayn kicking and protesting the whole way, twisting his body this way and that, but the soldier’s grips were strong. He was entirely ignored, almost as if he weren’t actually there at all. He felt his hope dwindling away, wondering if his loved ones would even know he had been taken here, or if they would be able to find him at all. He slowly relented, letting himself be carried up the steps and into what used to be a throne room, he supposed. Swain settled himself in the large throne-like chair, Kayn being dumped onto the floor before him where he lay quietly, glaring up at the general with pure hatred in his eyes, He didn’t dare let his error show in his expression, not daring to seem weak in front of his captor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, let us begin to discuss your terms of… ‘employment’.” Swain began, grinning as he leaned on his elbow, watching the boy curiously. He stood, moving forwards to stand right in front of him, Kayn’s breathing speeding up a bit with anxiety as he approached. Swain noticed, grin widening. “You’re afraid of me.” He hummed, watching him for another moment. “Good.” A guard suddenly burst into the room, whispering something hurriedly to Swain, who looked a bit surprised. He waved off the guard, moving to squat down in front of Kayn, who moved to sit up, that way he could at least attempt to defend himself. He was terrified of hearing Swain give an order, knowing that from all the conditioning he had gone through as a child, it would be difficult for him to disobey. Something like that was hard to shake, and it had taken Zed years to get him comfortable enough to say no to </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Swain let a sick grin spread on his face, speaking in hushed tones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Blade of Millenia is here, finally. He’s come to seek out his vessel. Maybe you’re finally weak enough for him to take you over. If not…” He paused, gripping at Kayn’s chin harshly, making him wince visibly, “there are plenty of other ways we could remedy that.” He chuckled, Kayn watching him with wild eyes, trying to keep as calm as he possibly could. “Oh, the glorious things we’ll do together.” Swain purred, giving him a once over with his eyes. “Almost a shame to have to sacrifice your pretty face…” He sighed, giving him another once over with a longing that made Kayn shudder in disgust. Kayn realized then that Swain was completely crazy, and that he was in an extremely dangerous situation, even more so than he had anticipated. He wanted to protest, to say something, but he was still gagged, unable to do much but make scant noises of protest, which were brushed off by Swain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though, I think I may keep you, for just a bit longer…” Swain hummed, moving closed, much too close for Kayn’s comfort. His chin was tipped up, and their closeness was suddenly too much for him to bear. Before Swain got any closer, he poured all of his energy into sinking into Swain’s shadow, slipping from his bonds in the process, leaving them in a heap on the floor where he had once sat. He emerged a distance away, stumbling back a few steps before he fell, chest heaving with the effort and energy it had taken him to accomplish such a feat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me!” He shouted, voice and body both trembling in fear. Swain got a sour look on his face, scowling as he stood, towering over the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shieda. Stay put.” He commanded firmly. Something deep inside Kayn told him he had to listen, had to obey, that he definitely shouldn’t move. So, he didn’t, as terrified as he was. While all this was going on, the rag-tag group of rescuers made their way further into the city, Rhaast having been wrapped up in cloth to disguise him. He was finally close enough that he could feel the ghosting twinge of Kayn’s absolute discomfort, elated that he could feel him at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Zed, he’s near. Very near. Something, though… something’s scaring him? He’s on the floor, that big building over there. That should be it. One of the upper floors, you’ll need to slip through the walls with your shadows to avoid the guards.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He said hurriedly, urging him in that direction, Akali and Shen trailing after the two closely. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> get to Kayn, Rhaast would make sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akali. Shen. You’ll have to make your way through from the main entrance. I need to get to Kayn as quickly as possible, so I’ll be taking shortcuts. Make sure you meet me upstairs as quickly as you can.” Zed ordered, Akali and Shen humming their understanding. Rhaast helped to guide Zed through the walls, going up floor by floor, all the while avoiding any of the guards. Zed finally seeped up through the floor of the room, barring Swain from getting near Kayn again. He tore the cloth off of Rhaast, exposing the darkin blade, whom he held defensively. Swain had been approaching him again, and was absolutely shocked to not only see the ninja master, but his boldness as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swain. You won’t lay your wretched hands on my son, and you won’t have his darkin blade.” Zed snarled, not intending to move until Swain was long dead, then recalling their plan, and wondering if it was actually going to work. Kayn could have cried in relief at the sight of Zed and Rhaast, expression softening slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Zed!” He cried, still looking visibly terrified. He looked like a small child again, the way he stared in terror at Swain. It broke Rhaast’s hear, and he would be absolutely sure to make Swain suffer if it was the last thing he did. Swain gave a laugh, looking over Zed with a slightly confused expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does it let you wield it? Your gloves, perhaps? No matter. Shieda, stand up.” Kayn scrambled to his feet, trembling in place, eyes widening with fear. Oh, how afraid he was, like he was being punished for failing a mission all over again. They did not fail, Swain had drilled that into them very, very quickly. Rhaast reached out to Kayn mentally, wondering why he was listening to Swain as he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Kayn. Kayn, are you alright? Is he controlling you?</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He asked, poking at Zed to hand him to Kayn. Their plan needed to be enacted quickly, before Swain caught on to what they were doing. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>I’m going to do something that’s going to scare you, Kayn, but I promise I won’t hurt you. You have to trust me.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He begged softly, watching Kayn worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t move… I’m so afraid…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He whispered back in his mind, his breathing shallow. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know if I’ll even be able to reach for you…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He added weakly, his voice breaking a bit as Swain got a mischievous grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take the blade, Shieda.” He commanded. Kayn couldn’t stop himself, but he wouldn’t smile or sag in relief when Rhaast finally met his hand again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I trust you entirely, Rhaast. Always.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He promised, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before he began to move. Zed set Rhaast on the ground and backed off fast as Kayn approached, knowing that Rhaast would definitely need the space to enact their plan. Rhaast took the smallest moment to wrap Kayn’s mind in a protective shield and warn him before taking over his voice with a roar of anger, the corruption over Kayn’s body flaring with a red glow, his eyes blazing before a devious grin stretched over his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Toodles~</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He hummed, their voices layered together as Rhaast spoke through Kayn. He then possessed Kayn’s body, shadow walking through the floor with a dark chuckle, sure that Zed could take care of himself. He did, however, notice that Shen and Akali had just been running into the room as he slipped through the floor with Kayn, sure they would assist him in any way he needed. He focused on getting Kayn as far as possible before receding his control, pushing power through Kayn’s body still, using their bond to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>I believe that was a wonderful escape plan, if I do say so myself. I thought it up personally.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Kayn was still reeling a bit, not having been prepared to lose control of his body, but he wasn’t afraid since he knew it had been Rhaast’s doing. He had been so relieved when he sank through the floor, trembling as his legs gave out from beneath him, taking a moment to collect himself as he sat on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do that again…” He managed weakly, breathing hard from the exertion. “We have to… we have to help them, Rhaast…” He begged weakly, anger rising in him like a wave. “I want to do to him what he did to me. I want to watch him wriggle in discomfort. I want to slice him open and watch him bleed.” He all but growled, his teeth clenched as he spoke. “We can’t leave them.” He stood on shaky legs, already hearing a commotion above them as Swain advanced on Zed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Do you want me to take over for you again? You’re too weak to move on your own, my dear. I can move for us both. I’m not sure how we do that, however he was controlling you, but I wouldn’t mind making him feel helpless. His body is strong, and so is his crazy conviction. He would make an excellent vessel, if you catch my drift. We make him weak, and I have a body.</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you can, if I’m strong enough for that.” His brows knit in concern as he used Rhaast to keep himself stable. “If it will help us get you a vessel, do it. Please be careful with me, Rhaast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Always, my dear Kayn. But, to save some strength, we’ll take the stairs this time.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He hummed, taking him over once more, but much gentler, more so helping him move and empowering him, his energy surging through the assassin. Above, Zed was doing his best to fend off Swain with the help of his comrades. Swain was coming at him full force, though, using his magic to grasp at Zed and yank him closer, laughing maniacally as he fought off the other two easily enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When the young vessel comes to his senses, he’s sure to destroy you, Zed!” He cackled, obviously unhinged. Kayn and Rhaast burst through the door suddenly, Swain initially grinning his triumph, magic still focused on Zed. “What did I tell you? Here he is, to strike you down in the name of Noxus!” He crowed, Rhaast using Kayn to grin lopsidedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Hmm, not quite. Just here to return the favor, in the name of Ionia.</b>
  <span>” They rumbled together, raising up the scythe and slicing it down towards Swain, catching him hard in the shoulder. Kayn felt good Sharing Haast's power, liked how their voices sounded together, liked that dumb grin he had shared with Rhaast. It also felt good to get Rhaast buried in something again. He jerked Rhaast toward himself with a little cackle, enjoying the spray of blood that followed him, splattering on his face and chest, making him look all the more deranged. Oh, how he missed reaping so, missed their shared power, and now it felt tenfold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Oh, and Swain? I’ll see to it that you personally have a hand in causing oxus to fall and burn, not to worry. Personal help from your most sought after darkin!</b>
  <span>” Rhaast cackled, pulling the frightened man closer with the blade, not minding that it was cutting up his vessel, it would be fixed soon once he was taken over, anyways. Kayn’s voice was now his own, Rhaast knowing what he wanted to say, wanting him to have his moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this is for all the hell you’ve wrought upon me, Jericho.” He spat in a whisper, yanking harder to draw him in closer, letting the blade really sink in, weakening him in mind and body as the agony set in, giving Rhaast just enough wiggle room to swallow him up whole. “And your body? Well, it’s going to make an </span>
  <em>
    <span>excellent</span>
  </em>
  <span> vessel for my lover.” He purred, grinning darkly. A look of shock crossed Swain’s face as he put everything together, absolutely dumbfounded. Rhaast purred in Kayn’s mind before he resumed control of his voice, speaking aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Now, be a good vessel and touch the handle, and think about how your country will </b>
  <b>
    <em>burn</em>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swain felt as if he were no longer in control of his own body, hand shaking as he moved to grip the handle beside Kayn’s hands, making Kayn let go. He knew better than to touch, and Kayn found himself still grinning, Zed watching in curious awe at the scene unfolding before them. Kayn fought to stay standing, but he had to, he had to hold Rhaast as soon as he physically could. Rhaast ravaged the mage’s mind, tearing into it just enough of a mess to make him feel the insanity, his body burning away as Haast's blackened, hard plates and blood red seams overtook and grew in place, large horns curling slowly from his helm, body firm and proper, looking like the true being of death incarnate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Ohhhh, that feels good, this will last a while.</b>
  <span>” He purred, stretching as he looked himself over, absolutely flexing for himself, and maybe Kayn… Okay, he was definitely flexing for Kayn, too. Kayn stood back a few steps, relief flooding through him. Now he wouldn’t have to worry, or be in grave danger to see Rhaast. He leapt forward the few steps, throwing his arms around Rhaast's neck as he nuzzled close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh darkin mine… you’re here…” He whispered, tears springing to his eyes, hooking his legs around Rhaast’s waist so he wouldn’t fall. Rhaast moved to support him, wanting to make sure that he didn’t fall. Zed watched intently, knowing that this would be the final test, although, he wasn’t sure if he could save Kayn if something happened at this point… The darkin hummed softly, taking a moment, almost sensing Zed’s eyes watching closely, and deciding to make him sit in suspense for a moment before embracing Kayn fully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Yes, my reaper, I’m here… I’m here…</b>
  <span>” He smiled just a bit, petting his back, glancing to Zed and barely withholding a little snort. Kayn nuzzled into Rhaast’s neck and let himself cry, so thoroughly exhausted with all the events that had happened just within a month and a half. It was too much for him, and everything came screeching to a halt much too fast for him to brace himself. Zed sagged in relief, still on guard internally, shadows at the ready to curb any sort of collateral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t ever leave again… please…” Kayn begged brokenly against his neck, cheeks stained with tears as he sniffled pathetically. Rhaast hummed softly, rubbing Kayn’s back slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I don’t plan on it, I hadn’t wanted to at all. I’m here to stay, forever, Kayn…</b>
  <span>” He whispered to him, feeling those works were only for his little reaper, only for his beloved. “</span>
  <b>Let’s go home, I think I know a place we should go…</b>
  <span>” He hummed, leaning back to get a good look at Kayn, wiping his tears with one clawed hand as he supported him with the other. “</span>
  <b>And you need a bath, or at least a dunk in a river. Do they not know how to clean people in Noxus?</b>
  <span>” Kayn smiled, unable to help but laugh a bit as he did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently not.” He moved to wipe his eyes again, his head aching from all the crying and the drugs he had been given over the past day or two. “I think a swim in a certain stream would be lovely, Rhaast.” He whispered with a stupid smile. Zed was able to finally fully relax, knowing that a darkin who looked at a human like that had no intentions of hurting said human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we all return to our boat, then, before word spreads?” Zed offered, voice a bit amused. Rhaast was reminded of himself, then, and felt a bit foolish for being so openly soft, getting a bi guarded in his body language. But, could you really blame him? He could finally hold his beloved outside of his dreams, it was wondrous…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Yes. We should get home.</b>
  <span>” He whispered, holding Kayn a bit closer. Kayn didn’t care in the slightest if he seemed weak or not, he was entirely exhausted from everything that had happened. He began to tell Rhaast of everything quietly, explaining that he still felt sluggish from the drugs. Oh, how he hated them. He hoped they didn’t make him sicker later, and how he dreaded getting on the boat to get back to Ionia…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rhaast…?” He asked finally, feeling stupid for the question he was about to pose to him. He had waited until they had gotten out of the government building, Zed, Shen, and Akali having had to find something to disguise Rhaast, having wrapped him in a shroud-type covering. Rhaast looked down at Kayn with a puzzled expression as they walked, Kayn cradled in his arms as comfortably as possible. “Would… would you ever want to marry me…?” He asked in a low whisper, entirely serious, but Rhaast knew that by now. Rhaast carried him a little separated from the others, knowing his way back to the boat just fine and moving ahead, holding Kayn much like one would a prized possession.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Yes, I believe I would…</b>
  <span>” He pulled Kayn closer, grip on him tightening protectively. Kayn paused for a long moment, thinking over his next words very carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you… want to…?” He asked gently, hoping Rhaast understood what he meant. He was unsure of how to follow up, unsure of whether he should stay quiet or add something, too tired to put too much thought into it. He was drifting off slightly already, curled up against Rhaast’s chest comfortably. Maybe if he didn’t get an answer now, one later would be alright too. He just couldn’t wait to visit their special place together, and that’s what his mind was also fixed on besides his important question. Rhaast held him closer, swallowing hard. Would it be safe for them to? Was there even anything wrong with them doing so? He had to think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Sleep, my dear reaper. I’ll have an answer for you when you awaken… Rest easy, and dream of me.</b>
  <span>: He hummed, leaning down to nuzzle his hair, kissing the top of his head. Kayn hummed, nuzzling a bit closer at the soothing touches, drifting off easily enough, even amongst all the people. Zed got them all onto the boat and set sail for Ionia, no one any the wiser of what happened until they were well gone. After a while of travel, Zed broke the tense silence with Rhaast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really love him… Be careful with him, please. Protect him like he’s your greatest treasure, and don’t break his trust.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Of course I love him, he’s been my dearest, my only, and my most precious treasure for longer than you know. There have been too many chances for me to take him now for me to want to. If I had truly wanted him for a vessel, it would have happened already. He’s been my only companion in eons, I will not squander him.</b>
  <span>” He huffed softly, petting the boy’s hair, absently undoing his braid. Zed hummed softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wrong about you, you know… I apologize for that.” He sat beside the darkin, looking to the sleeping Kayn in his lap. “I’m sorry I ever doubted you.” He watched the simple gesture of the darkin undoing his hair, even more assured by it. Kayn barely stirred, simply shifting to snuggle slightly closer with his cheek, settling again with a soft sigh. Rhaast hummed ently, not bothered by Zed’s initial thoughts of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Originally, I was going to take his body as my vessel. It would have been perfect, easily last me a hundred years, people would remember and fear what darkins once were, hearing a hushed whisper of my name would strike such fear in people that they’d drop dead. But, while I was busy looking for ways to break down his defenses, he made me soft. Weakened me instead, and made me want to save him, to help him. I realized it when he got sliced open by my blade all those weeks ago.</b>
  <span>” He explained, sighing softly. “</span>
  <b>I realized how frighteningly mortal he was, and how much I wanted him to stay alive.</b>
  <span>” Rhaast went quiet after that, eyes studying the boy passed out in his lap, an ever so slight and soft smile playing on his lips. “</span>
  <b>He’s crawled his way under my skin and into my stone heart, and I don’t mind for even a moment that he melted it and took it for his own.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s also what he was crying about before all this happened…” Zed mumbled, frowning beneath his mask. Kayn wasn’t afraid of much, but he was right to fear death, he thought to himself. He decided that, so long as Rhaast was around, Kayn would be alright. “I’m glad…” He finally whispered, nodding slightly. “I know you’ll take care of him. He’s been so happy these past few weeks, and I wouldn’t blame him if I was in the same situation. I’m just glad you make him so happy…” Rhaast let the conversation fade after that, leaning against the wall and allowing the boat to rock him as he kept Kayn close. A night under the stars in their special place, soon it would be perfect. Things couldn’t be better, finally...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kayn woke eventually, still thoroughly exhausted from everything he had been through in the past two days. He hummed softly, noticing that his hair was down when he shifted. He looked up at Rhaast, wondering if he had slept. It was dark out now, the sound of the ocean rather calming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rhaast?” He asked in a whisper, the darkin peeking an eye open, glancing down at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Yes, Kayn?</b>
  <span>” He answered softly, petting his hair again, the tie for it in his other hand. Kayn wanted the answer to his earlier question so badly then, but waited, reminding himself that he should ask about it later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I wake you…?” He asked quietly, watching him like he was the world and more. “I’m sorry if I did… you should sleep…” He added, still whispering. He worried about Rhaast constantly, now he would be worrying outwardly as well as inwardly. He wondered why Rhaast had taken down his hair, and was tempted to ask him to put it back in its braid, but that could also wait. Rhaast hummed softly, a spark of knowing flashing in his eyes for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>No, you didn’t wake me, little one. And Kayn?</b>
  <span>” He asked, waiting for Kayn to look at him. “</span>
  <b>Yes, I do.</b>
  <span>” He hummed softly, playing with Kayn’s hair to keep his hands occupied. Kayn looked up at Rhaast, warmth blooming in his chest when he spoke, his heart swelling with joy. He couldn’t help but smile, hiding his face against Rhaast as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, feeling like a complete idiot for crying so much, but he couldn’t help it, he was so happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so, oh darkin mine…” he whispered gently, keeping close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I love you too, oh reaper mine. Hush now, we’ll be home soon enough. Then, I wonder once you’re better, if we could wander Ionia for a time…</b>
  <span>” He hummed. “</span>
  <b>Though, I do miss reaping and upending whole towns in just a night. Pure destruction and chaos…</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be lovely, just us…” Kayn hummed, enjoying the sound of it. Oh, the wonderful places they could explore together. “Sometimes I do too… I never said we had to stop… After all, we still have the scythe.” He reminded, smiling devilishly as he nuzzled close again. “You’ll still need blood anyways.” He shrugged slightly, Rhaast grinning madly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Visit the serene, destroy the infestation. Sounds like a plan.</b>
  <span>” He purred, pleased Kayn saw it his way. He was really just a perfect lover. Kayn laughed softly, smiling still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really does. I enjoy your company so, anywhere with you will be wonderful.” He promised. “You should rest now, I’m safe, I promise.” He assured, reaching up to gently touch his face. Rhaast couldn’t help but purr as he leaned into the touch, more than content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I know you are, and I’ll keep it that way, my little treasure…~</b>
  <span>” He whispered, nestling close. Akali groaned as she made a gagging noise, entirely ruining their moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go below deck or something, get a </span>
  <em>
    <span>room</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I don’t wanna watch my brother make goo-goo eyes at a demon!” Kayn sighed, deciding to stay put since he definitely wouldn’t be able to hold his own if they began to wrestle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush. It’s not my fault that you’re jealous.” He turned and stuck his tongue out at her. “So mind your business.” Akali rolled her eyes, huffing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not jealous, it’s gross! I’m on a boat of lovebirds I guess!” She grumbled, tossing up her hands. It was Kayn’s turn to roll his eyes, snuggling up against Rhaast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet. We’re trying to sleep now, if you’d shut it.” He muttered, grumbling a bit. Rhaast pulled Kayn closer, giving Akali a little growl as he shifted to lay down, comfortable on the deck with Kayn partially over him. Akali sighed, leaving well enough alone, deciding to go below deck herself to escape the shenanigans. Kayn sighed softly in contentment, snuggling up to sleep once again, still just as exhausted as before. He drifted off easily, comfortable and content. When he awoke, they had already docked, Kayn sitting up carefully with a little huff. The motion of bumping the dock was what woke him, really, as the light was barely faint enough to be visible in the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rhaast…” Kayn whispered, gently placing a hand on the sleeping darkin. Rhaast hummed softly as he awoke, droopy eyelids sliding open to reveal the deep, fiery red of his eyes, still quite the intense glowing stare, no matter how tired the darkin was. He forgot his more mortal bodies required at least a little sustenance and care, feeling awfully hungry and awfully tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Yes, Kayn? Are we there?</b>
  <span>” He asked, voice a soft, gruff rumble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we need to get up now…” He whispered tiredly, humming weakly as he sat up fully, stretching slightly. Oh, how he couldn’t wait to sleep next to Rhaast in his own bed. They could nap by the stream, too, and spend all the time they wanted there. He was so excited for all the things they could do, now. “We can sleep more when we get back to the temple.” He promised softly, moving to squeeze one of his hands gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Oh, I know we can, and though you tempt me so, you won’t be touching my body yet. You’re still too weak, you need to recover more.</b>
  <span>” He huffed, as upset as he was about it, it was true, and it was said mostly to remind himself. Kayn gave a little sigh, pouting slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know… The scar aches…” He admitted softly, letting his hand rest over the still fresh scar, pink and new. He stood slowly, sure Rhaast could get up on his own. He found himself stumbling slightly, having to throw his arms out to his sides to stay stable. The next thing he knew, Rhaast was holding his hands to help him keep himself stable, having jumped up at the slightest sense of danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Careful, don’t hurt yourself…</b>
  <span>” He mumbled softly, carefully helping the reaper off the boat. Getting through town was easy, especially considering the time of night it was, none out except the undesirables, which Rhaast could easily fend off from his weakened lover. He was relieved, however, when they reached the temple. He scooped up Kayn and whisked him away to his room, ready to help him bathe before they went back to sleep. He gathered a comfortable change of clothes for Kayn, along with a towel for each of them before taking him off to the baths. He gently helped Kayn undress, glad that his hair was still down and that he didn’t have to worry about undoing it for him. He admired Kayn’s body for a moment, humming quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>You’re so perfect, I’m so glad you’re mine, Kayn…</b>
  <span>” He rumbled softly, Kayn sighing in contentment as he shifted to rest his head against the darkin’s chest, nuzzling slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to be yours, Rhaast. Let’s get cleaned up and go back to sleep, I’m exhausted.” He yawned the last bit, sighing tiredly. Rhaast chuckled softly, herding him into the water carefully. Kayn stepped in without complaint, sinking into the water with a happy sigh. He took a breath before dipping beneath the surface as Rhaast stepped in himself, Kayn surfacing with a little huff. His hair was slicked back from the water, Rhaast moving to help him wash it carefully, running his clawed fingers through the wet locks. He let Kayn talk about whatever his heart desired, listening to him intently as he took care of washing the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was mostly plans of what they were going to do tomorrow, and simple things like that, about how their life would change. Rhaast was more than content to listen, only interjecting when he was expected to, smiling as he cleaned his lover, finding it to be rather intimate, only solidifying how much he truly loved this human being. He carefully helped Kayn out of the bath, drying him off thoroughly, especially his hair. He helped him to dress in the comfortable clothes, dressing himself before he helped Kayn to their now shared room. Once they had settled on the bed, Rhaast set to braiding Kayn’s hair, enjoying their little domestic moment thoroughly. Rhaast realized, then, that Kayn’s darkin features had up and vanished, leaving his body entirely his own, soft and wonderful. He wondered how he had missed it when he was washing the boy, but he supposed it didn’t matter. He let his hand gently slide over his left shoulder, down his arm, humming quietly as he took the boy’s hand. Kayn noticed himself, a bit surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I didn’t even notice…” He admitted softly, wondering how it slipped his attention. He then realized that he had been so caught up with Rhaast, of course he wouldn’t have noticed. His mind was still all foggy, too, which didn’t help in the slightest. Rhaast chuckled softly, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his newly reclaimed shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Alright, let’s get you settled to sleep.</b>
  <span>” He urged gently, Kayn slipping beneath the covers and waiting for Rhaast to slip in beside him, which he did eagerly. They had already turned off the lights, Kayn wasting no time in snuggling right up, Rhaast putting his arm around the smaller and drawing him close. It was easy for him to fall asleep, and right before he did, his thoughts wandered to all of the wonderful things that he and Kayn would be able to do together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few days were… odd, to say the least. It was much different having Rhaast around now physically. He felt safer, almer, more protected. It improved his mood drastically, and while he still wasn’t allowed on missions for a while, he was kept plenty entertained. Rhaast made his days happy, and Zed realized that so long as Kayn wasn’t in danger and was happy, he was happy. He was actually thankful for Rhaast, as he didn’t have to worry over Kayn as much. Today, Kayn had made plans to go to the stream, wanting to watch the stars with Rhaast, something they had done often in their shared space, but it would be different now, being able to actually lay with him and hold his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His chest got all fluttery just thinking about it, which honestly made him feel a little silly. He always felt silly when he got flustered, even if it was perfectly normal to do so. He took Rhaast by the hand, leading him down to their special place in the dusk. He sat down in the grass, smiling a bit at Rhaast as he patted the spot beside himself expectantly. Rhaast couldn’t help but watch him from a bit of a distance, just taking it all in. The serene environment, Kayn’s soft expression, and with his eyes trailing lower over him, the way his loose shirt framed his chest. Rhaast had to tear his eyes away, lest he ruin the sweet moment with dirtier thoughts, moving to sit by his beloved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing with a deep breath, he moved to pull Kayn closer before laying back, watching how the evening sky shifted, bright colors cutting through the sparse overhanging branches, a low hum leaving him as he finally relaxed. Kayn shifted to settle against Rhaast gently, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together as he watched the sky. He so enjoyed his time with Rhaast, and the past few days had been more than hectic for him. He was relieved to finally be able to relax, humming softly as he did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re here… Really here…” He whispered softly, squeezing his hand gently. “I can’t wait to spend forever with you…” He added softly, not letting his mind wander too far into the subject this time. He just wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet they had for a moment. “Rhaast… I think I want to explore Runeterra with you… The wilds of Ionia, of course, come first but I want to explore everything with you…” Rhaast smiled a bit, humming as he squeezed the boy’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Of course… I’d love to explore this world with you, everywhere…</b>
  <span>” He pulled Kayn near, leaning up on his elbow as he kissed his cheek. “</span>
  <b>Exploring my memories is nice, but the real world will be so much better, I’m sure. Together.</b>
  <span>” Kayn found himself smiling dumbly, turning to give him a kiss, using his free hand to pull him close as he did so, breaking it ever so gently with a little hum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Together.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>